


蜻蜓猫(R)(已完结)

by Habseligkeit



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habseligkeit/pseuds/Habseligkeit
Summary: 伪嫂子文学，涉及拐卖情节，主王一博视角。本文一共两章，已完结。lofter：穷野
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. 上：01-05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 点Next chapter看第二章～

01

王一博进门的时候，肖战正对着大门，背靠在厨房吧台边上舔酸奶盖。

客厅亮白色的灯猝不及防地被人按亮，肖战下意识地眯起他那双狭长的眼睛。他没想到会有人忽然进门，浑身一僵，舌头都顿住了，吐在外面，像只偷吃时被当场抓获的猫。

肖战适应了强光后缓缓睁开眼，得知深更半夜闯进门的不是什么小偷强盗——毕竟一般没有人会穿着一身高定到别人家偷东西。他便安心地用舌尖卷起瓶盖上剩的一点酸奶，餍足地舔了舔嘴角，才把他的粉红色舌头收回嘴里去，整套动作十分下流。

他俩在寂静中对视了几秒，肖战被他进门带来的寒气冻得打了个寒颤，裹紧了身上薄薄的一层连身丝绸睡袍，意外地发现来人和这栋别墅的主人长相上有几分相似，想来他就是王家的那个小儿子。

“一博？”

这过分亲密的称呼让王一博起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他不禁有点后悔自己离家出走的决定，即便要离家出走，也不应该跑来他大哥这栋养情人的别墅里住。

不过王一博确实没别的地方可去。老头子的眼线遍布整个北京城，唯独属于他大哥的地界儿能稍微自由点儿，可他大哥本家那两个侄子特别黏他，整天吵吵能把他烦死，怎么看都不如这边舒坦。

他大哥跟他说这边儿住了个小嫂子时王一博十分诧异，问他什么时候偷摸养的人，他大哥在电话那边沉默了片刻，只说有一阵儿了。

王一博听出他不想谈这件事，想来大抵是不怎么招人待见，要么就是长得不大好看别人硬塞给他的，不然也不会一次都没听他提过。他没空细琢磨这事儿，只想着临时找地儿落脚逃开老头子的控制，要了地址立刻过来。

没想到是个这么漂亮的小嫂子。

“小嫂子。”王一博面色毫无波澜地开了口，语气冷淡疏离，称呼却在讥讽人。

养在外面的情人哪里当得起这句嫂子？

肖战却跟没听见似的，忽略了这个第一次见面的小叔子对他的敌意，露出他那明媚灿烂的笑容：“欢迎。”

王一博习惯了日夜颠倒的作息，但换了新地方他不太熟悉，这一夜睡得并不踏实。况且还连连做梦，梦见住在隔壁的小嫂子脱光了衣服来勾引他上床。

中午醒来的感觉很糟糕，他出了一身汗，迫不及待地想要洗个澡。唯一有浴室的那间卧室肖战住着，他磨蹭了一会儿才从床上坐起来，准备去外面的浴室时才发现自己一件换洗衣服都没有。

房间门被打开的那一刻王一博吓了一跳，还以为梦成了现实，正要气急败坏破口大骂，就看到他大哥充满无奈的脸：“还没起？都等你一上午了。”

怒火瞬间熄灭转化成心虚，王一博应声：“有事？”

“没。”王一荣摆摆手，“趁着有空带你吃个饭去，你这好几年没回国，跟哪儿都不熟。麻利儿拾掇拾掇下楼，我下午还得办事儿去。对了，”他出门之前想起了什么，“爸知道你来我这儿了。”

“哦。那他说别的了吗？”

“还能说什么，让我管着你呗。爸停了你的卡，你就先用我的。”

“嗯。”王一博点了个头，意思是他知道了。临末了又补了一句：“我先冲个澡去。你上你们房间给我拿两件儿你的衣服来。”

王一荣犹豫了片刻，还是没跟他说这房子里没备着他的衣服，毕竟他一年都来不了两趟。最后他只说：“我待会儿让肖战把主卧给你腾出来，你住着方便。”

原来他叫肖战。

王一博随口应了声，也没觉得有什么不妥，他大哥都这么说了，他就没必要推拒。

肖战此时正在楼下捣鼓他在院子里种的花花草草，听见王一荣问他有没有没穿过的衣服，便把那白色半透明的喷壶放在一旁的木头架子上，小心翼翼地摘掉套在鞋上的鞋套，丢进垃圾桶，洗干净手才进屋来。

上次见他已经是八九个月以前了，肖战过二十六岁生日，王一荣难得想起来，短暂地过来看望他一会儿。肖战一直没什么变化，脸照旧漂亮，性格也照旧……不冷不热。

肖战从衣柜里拿出还没穿过的衬衫和西裤，又配了条合适的腰带，连手表都一齐准备好。

王一荣：“和我家人一起吃个饭而已，不用这么讲究。”

“不能穿得邋里邋遢，小心被人嫌弃。”肖战说这话的时候像是想到了什么高兴事儿，笑得眼睛弯弯，但把王一荣看得皱起眉头。

他知道肖战话里有话，可是他这么说出来，反倒叫人觉得亏欠了他。王一荣最后没反驳什么，拿起肖战给王一博配好的衣服，要往外走。

“等会儿。”肖战叫住他，往他胳膊上搭了两条内裤。

“……你做事很贴心。”

“应该的。”肖战答。

“让一博住这屋吧，你……”

“我这就收拾。”

王一荣神情复杂地看了肖战一会儿，那句“你委屈几天”最终没能说出口。

肖战一直是这样，对他毕恭毕敬的，从来不反驳他的话，向来好脾气，少见他没表情的样子，总是笑模样。问他想吃什么，他说都好，问他喜欢这个吗，他就说喜欢。

像个机械的木偶。

但是王一荣心知肚明肖战变成这个样子是为什么，毕竟在刚来他家的那天，他还是个有血有肉会发脾气的人。

躺在肖战床上的那一刻，王一博觉得还挺好闻。按理说床上用品挨个换一遍，应该不会有余味，也不知道是不是心理作用作祟。

王一荣家俩孩子黏着他玩儿，不让肯让他走，大嫂子恳切挽留，王一博不好拂了人面子，就回主宅待了一下午，还留下吃了个晚饭，到家已经快九点了。

回来的车上他昏昏欲睡，这时候躺在床上埋在被子里意识却清醒了，说什么也睡不着。他翻了个身，打量起原属于肖战的这间卧室。

窗台上摆了一小盆绿萝，养的很好，枝叶长长地铺在鹅黄色大理石面上，有几枝垂下来，将将好挨上地面。墙上钉了几个木制的小架子，松散地放了几本书，不知是装饰品还是真的看过。

他床头有一瓶罗意威的事后清晨，王一博曾经在某个前女友身上也闻到过这种味道，但是她只用了一次就换了，说不喜欢。

王一博向来是不管这些的，知道她用过纯粹是因为名字有点暗示意味，她说了一次王一博就记住了。

那肖战摆这儿什么意思啊。

眼睛扫到对面的衣柜，王一博不禁“啧”声，想起白天他跟王一荣说“你审美变好了啊”，王一荣尴尬地笑两声，说这衣服是肖战的。

王一博差点从车里弹出去。

即使后来他哥解释了这衣服没穿过，他还是浑身不自在，解开衬衫扣子，准备脱了衣服睡觉。

走神的时候房门被敲响了，这个时间仆人都已经回家，所以门外的人只能是肖战。

“一博。”

“有事？”王一博开门出来的时候面色又像昨天晚上刚见面一样冷，肖战对上他的眼睛，轻声细语地说：“打扰了。我浴室忘了点儿东西，麻烦你帮我拿出来。”

肖战早把洗漱用品收拾好，放在了洗脸池的台边儿上，东西一多就落了一个，临睡要用才想起来。王一博进屋一眼就看见那个精巧的小竹篓，最上头是一支兔子牙刷。

还挺可爱。

他捧着竹篓出来的几步路一直在瞥那支牙刷，心想我哥真是老牛吃嫩草，这么大岁数人了养这么小一个情人，怕也就跟我差不多大——虽说这倒也挺常见的。

“你衣服扣儿没系对。”肖战接过小竹篓，说了这么一句。

王一博想起自己刚听到敲门声时慌得跟被鬼追了似的，还遭到罪魁祸首的“嘲笑”，硬邦邦说了句“我乐意”。

王一博很烦，莫名其妙地烦，他跟他爸吵架的时候都没这么控制不住情绪，看见肖战抱着竹篓还不走，问：“还有事吗？”

“衣柜里的衣服都是今儿新买的，”肖战抽出一只手指了指，“老陈给你收拾的，我没碰。”

听了最后一句话王一博立刻蔫了，仿佛心事被忌惮的人撞破，有点挂不住面子，又硬邦邦地说了句“谢谢”。

肖战弯弯眸子：“甭客气。”

02

老头子知道王一博在王一荣这儿就没再打电话找他了，王一博落了个清净，整天无聊，便开始联系发小儿四处出去野。

他在外面玩了一整夜，清早天帮亮才回来，也就四五点，看见肖战光着脚踩在院里的泥地里清冒头的杂草，细脚踝上斑斑点点的都是湿泥。

王一博觉得这画面稀奇，因为这几天肖战总是干干净净一尘不染的，此时却看起来像个不听大人话把自己弄得脏兮兮的臭小孩。

“丁丁猫儿，红爪爪儿，哥哥接个好嫂嫂……”肖战自己小声念叨，好像在唱什么歌，但是王一博没怎么听懂，只记着一个“什么猫”。

肖战突然往前一扑，像小猫捉耗子。他的棉质半袖随着他的动作掀起半截，露出白皙的后腰和半隐在裤子松紧带里的腰窝。

他手里捂住了什么东西，然后咯咯咯地笑出声，直起身子想要站起来，右脚脚腕却陷在泥里，起身的时候没踩实，一个趔趄往前栽去。

王一博手疾眼快地将人一把捞了回来，惊奇地发现自己一个手臂就能揽过肖战的腰。肖战从头到尾都不知道王一博的存在，被人这么一抱，吓得瞪着眼睛看过来。

他像个失去双腿的人一样在王一博胳膊上挂了片刻，两人面面相觑对视了半天，彼此十分尴尬，一时不知道接下来该说点什么做点什么。

于是王一博开始没话找话。

“……什么猫？”

肖战眨巴一下眼睛，没搭话，只是抬起手，把刚刚逮到的蜻蜓给王一博看。蜻蜓被他捏住透明羽翼，脆弱地晃动着身体。

王一博立马躲开，也顾不上肖战有没有站稳了，倒退两步，后脚跟被门廊绊了一脚，十分狼狈地跌坐在了台阶上，还被硌了下屁股。

肖战的情况也没多好，王一博突然撒了手，他还没把脚从泥里抽出来，最终也没避免一个屁墩摔在地上的下场，雪白的胳膊肘被溅起来的泥点弄脏了，反倒是手里捏着的蜻蜓逃过一劫，扑棱着翅膀飞走了。

“你有毒吧！”王一博还处在惊吓当中，“你摆楞虫子干吗？”

“这哪是虫子？”肖战双手向后抵着地，被王一博的狼狈逗乐了，仰着头噗嗤噗嗤地笑，眼睛都被他笑没了，露出一排白牙，最中间那两颗尤其突兀，像个冒傻气的兔子。

“长成这样的……都叫虫子。”王一博没好气，前几个字底气特足，越到后面声越小。倒不是因为觉得蜻蜓算虫子牵强，而是因为肖战笑得太漂亮，漂亮得让人气都消了。

太阳趁机偷偷跑出来，顺着墙沿冒出一缕光，洒在肖战脸上。他笑了好半天才停下，眸子里亮晶晶的，看着王一博，认真地问道：“你怕虫子嘛？”

王一博摸了摸鼻子，大方地承认了，但非要较劲：“还不能怕啊。”

“能怕，我也有怕的。”肖战站起来，重新回到阴影里，走到庭院墙边去洗手。

王一博的目光一直跟着他，水龙头就在他坐的地方的旁边。他问：“你怕什么？”

他没意识到自己这句话已经入侵了肖战的安全领域。

肖战洗干净手，把脚伸到水流中，由着清水冲淡他脚上的泥污。王一博瞥了一眼他的脚，又看一眼自己的，觉得肖战的脚好小，脚踝也好细，一只手就能攥过来。

“不告诉你。”肖战抬眸望了他一眼，还不打算把自己的秘密和盘托出。

肖战长时间在家，又不爱闷在房间里，因此王一博只要不出门且醒着，就必须忍受他摇来晃去的身影和浅浅重重的言笑，也不得不忍受着肖战那令人炫目的漂亮。

肖战是有些怕热的，所以很少穿袜子，羸弱的脚踝在宽松的裤腿下若隐若现；手却时常缩在袖子里，必要时才露出两三根纤细手指，夹住花瓶里枯掉的花叶，碾碎了攥在手心，扔进垃圾桶前会不慎在地板上落下些许碎屑，像是在刻意留下他来过的痕迹。

王一博的目光随着那墨绿色的残渣一点一点移向尽头，肖战又在浇他的花，弯腰撅屁股，上衣欢腾着往前溜去，露出一小截后腰。他裤子的松紧带勒着突起的尾椎骨，弯起的弧度刚好能把鱼钓上钩。

“一博。”肖战忽然叫他。

“嗯？”王一博下意识地应了一声，在他转身之前收回了目光，心虚得连声音都不如往日那般有底气，听着莫名有几分温柔。

“你能不能帮我照顾一下我的花？有几盆多肉要通风又怕淋，可是天气预报说明天傍晚开始连续一周都要阴天下雨，屋里通风不好，我想趁着明天白天天儿好，让它们吹一吹。”肖战知道王一博通常傍晚才会出去，便慢条斯理地跟他解释，“赶巧张姨家里有事不能来。”

“你明儿不在家？”相对那几盆花的金贵程度，肖战要出门这件事更让人意外。

毕竟在王一博眼里他是个大门不出二门不迈只会捯饬花花草草的金丝雀。

“798有个画展，我想去逛逛。”

王一博的手机很凑巧地在这个时候响了起来。他发小在手机那边问他明天什么安排，要不要来跑道这边儿溜几圈儿。

他瞥了身边人一眼，肖战没动地方，好像在走神。他答他发小：“明天？有空。”

肖战终于动了动，明亮的眼睛里迅速蒙上一层失落。但他很快地重新弯起嘴角，等王一博挂了电话，笑着朝他说道：“你要是有事……”

没劲。

王一博想看肖战不高兴的计划落了空。

“哪几盆？”他问。

03

打雷了。

王一博开了几圈摩托，满头大汗地摘下头盔的时候刚好听到这一声雷。

“晚上嘛去？”发小儿过来跟他勾肩搭背，“喝酒去吗？”

王一博看了眼天，摆摆手：“我得回去照顾花儿大爷。”

他赶到家的时候刚落了几滴雨，他来不及摘他的摩托手套，赶紧把肖战那几盆金贵的多肉抱进屋里。王一博把它们按照大小个儿排好摆在客厅通往庭院的落地窗边，好让肖战一进门就能看到它们。

安置好花儿大爷们王一博就洗澡睡觉去了，再醒来的时候依旧电闪雷鸣，雨点砸在窗户上啪啪响。

他看了眼时间，晚上九点多点儿。他没吃晚饭，饿得有点发懵，坚持不下去了，想下楼找点东西垫补肚子，一开门灯黑着，肖战还没回来。

总不至于出一次门人就丢了吧？

王一博没肖战手机号，没法直接联系他。打给他大哥之前王一博思想斗争了十分钟，按理说小嫂子的事儿他管不着，万一正好跟他大哥在一起，那他的担心就太多余了。

可是毕竟同住在一个屋檐下。

王一博的自我安慰奏了效，电话接通之前还在洗脑自己这是普通关心，找人之类的就让王一荣去办就行了，他尽到告知义务已经足够了。

“喂？”

“肖战跟你在一起吗？”

王一荣那边明显出现了几秒的迟疑，王一博听见电话那头的噪音逐渐消失，想必他是在避开什么人。

“我在家里。”意思是不太方便说肖战的事。

“你小老婆还没回家。”王一博特意强调了一下肖战是谁。

王一荣没说话，王一博懒得再跟他墨迹了：“你忙你的，电话发我。”

他态度不是很好，挂了电话敲着手机等，半天王一荣才把肖战手机号发来。

还好电话拨通了，肖战接得也很快：“喂，您好？”

“我。”听到他声音的时候王一博就稍微放宽了心，还有工夫意味不明地只说了一个字的自我介绍，想看看肖战能花几秒听出他是谁。

“……一博？”肖战好奇地出声。

“在哪儿？”王一博漫不经心地咬开摩托手套的粘扣，单手戴上。

肖战坐在公交站避雨，看着雨点打湿脚底的红砖，伸出手去接。雨水顺着他的指肚流进指缝，再滑进掌心。

“798西边的公交站，雨太大了，有点堵车。”

王一博不能理解他哥为什么连一辆车都不给他。

“坐着别动，我来接你。”

他的语气不容置喙，而他并没有挂断电话。暴雨中他听见肖战平稳的呼吸声，隔了很久，他说了句“好”，不知道是不是错觉，他听见他在笑。

雨天骑摩托车接人好像并不是最佳方案。

可王一博的小跑被他爸扣了，落魄少爷此时只趁一辆摩托车。肖战看着面前人，有点后悔没坐刚离站的那辆公交。

但是肖战还是接过王一博的头盔，坐上了他的摩托车后座。王一博把那件防水的披风系在他脖子上，领口揪个蝴蝶结，抽回手的时候食指碰到了他的下巴。

王一博把头盔戴在他头上，挡风玻璃没放下来，肖战就透过那个空看着他，有时候被潲进去的雨打得睁不开眼，他就眨巴眨巴，等水没了继续看。

“你头发都湿了。”肖战被闷在头盔里，瓮声瓮气地说。

王一博皱着眉头把头盔玻璃按下来，恶狠狠地留给肖战一个背影。

没几秒他又扭头把肖战头盔摘了，顺手扔进他怀里，捏住他的下巴亲了上去。

吻很短暂，肖战脸上只湿了一点，头盔就再次回到了他头上。被王一博碰过的地方仿佛着了火，很疼很痒。雨水见缝插针滴进肖战还微张的嘴里，滚到他的味蕾上。

“咸的。”肖战说。

“你挺甜的。”

王一博把头盔戴上，长腿跨过摩托车：“抓紧了。”

肖战揪住他的衣服边儿，起步时候差点被甩出去，于是紧紧抱住王一博的腰，把身体靠在他背上。

老老实实待着的多肉突然被湿透了的黑色上衣袭击，突然受到无妄之灾，它们剧烈地抖动了几下，希望自己的主人能抽空解救它们。

然而它们的主人并没有时间——肖战被按在紧闭的落地窗上，忙着和王一博接吻。

肖战这一路没怎么被雨淋，披风起了很大作用，王一博的后背更功不可没。肖战这晚第一次感受到雨夜的湿漉是在进家后被王一博抱在怀里的那一刻，王一博的手劲太大了，把他的肩膀按得发疼。

但是他没有躲开。王一博的胸膛贴上来，嘴唇带着潮湿的水汽吻他，他亲得太凶，害肖战喘不上气，水汪汪的眼睛迷离地望过来，配合地张开嘴。

“你在生气。”王一博的注意力刚从肖战的嘴唇上离开，移到脖子上，就听到他轻喘着说了这么一句。

王一博在雨里亲他的时候就带着一股怒意，直到现在好像也没消气——或者说从他第一次踏进这个门的时候，肖战就觉得他在生气。

王一博埋在肖战颈间，头发把他的耳根蹭得很痒，鼻尖贴着他的喉结，吻他的动作慢了下来。紧贴的下体在磨蹭中硬得发胀，两人的呼吸都急促而炙热，互相僵持着没有动。

他当然不可能说“因为你一见面就勾引我”，因为他自己也知道这话没道理，毕竟肖战舔酸奶盖的时候也不知道他要来。王一博一度觉得也许那是肖战当情人当惯了才养出来的下意识举动，浑然天成地融在他骨子里，很难让人拒绝。

虽然大多数时候肖战的眼神都是清纯无暇的，但这不代表他不会勾引人，否则他就会在大雨里闭上眼，而不是用他那双带勾子的眼睛湿漉漉地望过来。

他们俩没在第一次见面时就上床不过是因为肖战是王一博的小嫂子。

“生气就不可以操你么？”王一博说话的热气呼在他颈间，像只吃奶小狗一样一下一下舔他的锁骨和喉结。

肖战突然开始抖，抖得王一博莫名其妙，抬头一看，他笑得跟那天看到自己摔倒时一模一样，发觉王一博正在看他后，便咳了一声收敛笑容，双臂抱住王一博的脖子，泛红的眼角带点妩媚：“可以。小朋友。”

王一博懒得管他为什么笑，他只知道肖战一直在他身上蹭来蹭去，于是急不可耐地堵上他的唇。

两人的衣服差点被撕破，一股脑随手丢了，几盆可怜的多肉就被王一博的衣服扣进一片潮湿的黑暗里。

“唔……多肉！”肖战被亲得七荤八素还是看到了“灾难现场”，试图伸手去拯救他的花，却被王一博掐着腰跨坐在他腿上，坚硬的阴茎抵在了他的屁股缝里。

“什么多肉？屁股吗？”王一博的大手掐着他的臀，手指一用力就深深陷了进去，在他雪白的屁股上留下两个手掌印。

肖战扶着王一博的肩膀，终于露出点绰绰有余以外的神情，他眉头轻轻一蹙，眼角耷拉下来，有一瞬间的恼羞成怒：“你虐待我的花。”

王一博把手指滑进肖战的股缝里，按着他的穴口伸进一根手指，滚烫的内壁立刻裹了上来，把他夹得动弹不得：“我觉得你更应该关心你的屁股。”

肖战可算没空去管他的多肉，只顾着搂着王一博的脖子发抖，额头冒了一层薄汗，在月光下亮晶晶的泛着冷光，面颊却潮红发热，嘴上还不肯饶：“屁股……怎么啦？”

被挑衅到的人迅速加了根手指，往内里一弯，一下就戳到了肖战的敏感点，他的腰无力地塌下来，刚才还很硬的嘴此刻只顾着发出呜呜的呻吟声。

肖战受不了他手指在后穴里进进出出，想躲开在他身体里作祟的粗糙手指，掖着上半身往王一博那边凑，叠在地上的腿越分越大，硬挺的阴茎抵上了王一博的小腹。

然而那长着细茧的手指并没有因此退出去，王一博的整个手跟着他的蹭动晃来晃去，肖战像个吃不到糖的小孩子，边撒娇边摇晃他的胳膊。

“躲什么呀。”王一博在他耳边轻轻地笑，手臂环上肖战纤细的腰，吻细碎地落在他的肩头和下巴上，声音低沉地在他耳边说，“你夹这么紧，我手都要断在里面了。”

光用手指就让肖战在他臂弯里软得像滩水，汗顺着他的额角流下来，把他鬓发浸湿了，他张嘴小声呜咽着，被王一博亲住。

手从他后穴里抽出来时指缝里沾满了肖战的淫液，嘴唇分离拉出细细银丝。肖战的狭长眼尾泛起粉红，双唇不自觉地张着，他试图用舌头阻拦从红肿嘴角流下来的唾液，喘着气去挽救这不堪形象，却因为沉浸在爱欲里根本来不及反应。

王一博扶着自己硬挺的性器一点一点插进了肖战的身体里，肖战的后穴被王一博的阴茎满满撑开，只进了一点便觉得吃不进去。

“太大了——”肖战皱着他的眉头，刚想缓缓就被寂静中的手机铃声吓得一个激灵，后穴狠狠地缩了一下。

“放松一点——”王一博被他夹得有点痛，双手揉捏着他的臀，把他的屁股掰得更开，好让他的阴茎进得再深一点。

手机在黑暗里格外刺眼，肖战看见屏幕上的备注：“你哥。”

“你要接？”王一博问。

“你先不要动。”

“嗯。”王一博配合地停在了他的身体里，胳膊往后一探，将肖战的手机递给他。

“喂？”肖战接电话前清了清嗓子，试图让自己的声音听起来不要那么像持续叫了很久的样子。

“你到家了吗？”肖战没开免提，但是客厅足够安静，王一荣的声音清晰地从手机里传出来。

“我到——到了。”肖战的话说到一半，却感觉王一博突然扶着他的腰顶起来，每顶一下便深一点，一直捅到最深处，疯狂地在他体内进出起来。

他差点一声呻吟溢出口，还好理智犹存，记得他还在跟王一荣打电话，憋着不要出声，可怜巴巴地望着王一博。王一博当然不肯放过他，把他操得身体一弹一弹，空荡的客厅里回荡着撞击他湿漉漉穴口发出的淫靡水声。

肖战颤抖着身体，腰快撑不住，只好单手环上王一博的脖子，另一只手举着手机。王一博把头埋在他胸口，牙齿咬住左胸那粒粉色乳头，嘬住不放，吮出了声。

“到家就好。一博呢？”

“一博……”肖战努力克制喉咙里的呻吟，但他已经有点掩盖不住自己甜腻的鼻音。他瞄了一眼王一博的头顶，不由自主地闭上眼仰起头，脖颈拉出一条线，“一博在，睡觉。”

王一博闻言笑了两声，巴掌落在肖战屁股上，伏在他耳边小声说：“小嫂子，你撒谎。”

肖战在听到这个称呼时剧烈地收缩了几下后穴，眼泪终于从他潮湿的眸子里冒出来，王一博察觉到了他的反应，毫不留情地操干起来，又笑着在他耳边叫了一声“小嫂子”，肖战猛地一夹，差点把王一博夹射了。

“哦。好。那……”

“我也去睡了。”肖战颤抖着挂掉了电话，终于不用压抑自己的呻吟，栽在王一博的怀里浪叫起来，呜呜地喊着“一博”。

王一博疯了一样地把阴茎往他身体里送，操得他双目失神地仰起头，嘴巴合都合不上，汗水流了一身，和股间的淫水淫靡地搅在一起，分不清到底是哪里流出来的。

肖战被王一博按到在地上，拉着他跪得快没有知觉的腿环上自己的腰，他的后穴开始不断夹紧，整个身体都强烈地颤抖起来。

王一博第一次见肖战就觉得他好漂亮，可是没想到他被操的时候更漂亮，能把人的魂都吸了去。他面色潮红，半睁着眼看过来，仿佛下一秒就会在情欲里溺死。

“小嫂子，你好漂亮。”王一博把被撞得往上耸的人拉回来，死死拽住他的手腕，每一下都狠狠操到他体内最深处，在一记用力之后，肖战呜咽着射了出来，后穴猛地缩紧，裹住王一博还在他体内不停抽插的性器。

王一博将他的腿往下按去，叠在胸前，肖战被迫抬起屁股和腰，迎接他猛烈的撞击，他扭动着腰，在他捅进来时将屁股送上去，用炙热的甬道欢迎着他的性器。这一下爽得王一博快感灭顶般猛烈袭来，他抽出性器，将浓稠的精液射到了肖战的双腿间。

肖战还没从那场激烈性爱里缓过来，失神地喘着气，和俯下身的王一博接了好几个吻。

力气逐渐恢复，肖战第一件事就是探着胳膊去掀罩在多肉上的衣服。王一博还趴在他身上，被他磨蹭得又起了反应。

“你也太宝贝你的多肉了。”王一博觉得如果不让他把多肉收拾好，他是打死也不肯让他再来一次的，于是嘬了一下他的喉结，翻身让他起来。

“多肉娇气不好养。”肖战窝着腿坐跪在地上，俯身挨个查看，“我都养了它们好几年了，可不能因为这一下生病。”

王一博觉得新鲜，一盆儿花的寿命能有这么长吗？

但是他没问，因为他的心思全在肖战蒙着一层汗水的背脊上。他的蝴蝶骨随着动作而鼓动，脊柱撑着薄薄一层皮肉，隐没在股沟里。他把脚垫在圆圆的屁股下，软腾的肉被后脚跟硌出两个窝。

肖战安置好他的宝贝多肉后一回头就看见王一博的阴茎直挺挺地硬着。

然后王一博的肚子不合时宜地叫了一声。

“操。”他可算知道什么叫气氛毁于一旦。

肖战没憋住，仰着头狂笑起来，被王一博掐着屁股堵住嘴，抱回床上操得呜呜哭。

两人在床上折腾到了半夜，最后双双瘫在被窝里，连指尖都懒得动。按理说这个点儿王一博应该是最精神的时候，可今天搂着肖战在怀里，竟然也生出几丝懒散困意来。

肖战的身体很软，像一团簇拥着的棉花——或者说棉花糖。

“你还饿么。”肖战叫了一晚上，此刻的声音听起来细细甜甜的。

饿劲儿早就过了，此刻肚子十分平静，一点感觉都没有。

“不饿了。”

“哦。”肖战应了一声，长时间保持一个姿势让他觉得不大舒服，于是动了动，汗湿的头发蹭到了王一博的嘴唇。

“我哥好像不喜欢你。”王一博忍了很久，还是把自己心里的疑问说了出来。

肖战笑了一声。王一博说不清他这声笑包含了什么情绪，他躺的角度看不到他的脸和表情。

“你是想问他既然不喜欢我，为什么还要养着我吗？”肖战撑着身子一挪，从王一博身上起来，趴到他旁边。

王一博点点头。

“那你得问他啊。”肖战说。

也是。

不过王一博可能多少有点懂。肖战太漂亮了，是即使不喜欢也不想让别人占了去的程度，往花瓶里一放，偶尔观赏一下也是好的。

可是肖战不是一束花。

其实王一博更想问王一荣为什么不喜欢肖战。但是这也是肖战回答不了的。

那你喜欢我哥吗？

这句话哽在王一博喉咙，最后也说没说出口。于是他换了一个问题：“下周我有一场比赛。你要来看吗？”

肖战眼底泛起一丝波澜，他充满迷惑地看了王一博一会儿，喉结上下滚动，仿佛没有听懂他说的是什么意思。

王一博在邀请自己走进他的生活里。可他以什么身份去呢。

“不了吧。”肖战垂眸笑了笑，攥紧了手。

王一博没有追问。他说“好”，话题就没有再继续。

房间里很久都没有人说话，直到肖战掀开被子，身体裸露在空调冷气里。

“借一下你的浴室。”

“其实本来是你的。”

肖战走到厕所门口停了脚步，关门前说：“本来也不是我的。”

04

王一博摘下头盔，汗水从他头发上坠下来，滴进他的眼睛里。

他视线里突然出现一瓶水，王一博看过去，竟然是以前跟他一个车队的朋友。

能在这里碰面很意外，王一博愣了愣，半天才跟他“嗨”了一声。

“不认识我了吗？”他笑。

王一博心情复杂地看过去：“没有。只是很意外。这两年还好吗？”

“还可以。”那人耸耸肩。

“还在比赛吗？”王一博迟疑了很久才问道。

“没有了。机不可失失不再来。”朋友看见他这句话说完以后表情变得不太好，连忙拍了拍他肩膀，“我现在开了家餐馆，生意还不错，计划着开分店，到时候你来，我请你免费吃。”

王一博知道他是在安慰自己，但是苦着脸也不合适，便笑了笑答应了：“一定。”

说话间一个穿着西装的男人走了过来，王一博认得他，他曾经几次向自己发起过加入车队的邀约。

他这次来的目的和以前一样，车队开出的条件很好，完全能让王一博更上一层楼。但是王一博还是礼貌地拒绝了，说“我更喜欢一个人”。

那人垂头丧气地走之前还是恳切地希望他考虑考虑，说他们一直期待他的加入。

“不可多得。”他朋友说，“这个车队很好，每年比赛都拿名次，赞助也稳定。应该不至于重蹈咱们当年的覆辙。”

“对不起。”王一博攥着那瓶冰露，试图用道歉缓解对车队的歉意。

他前两年被发小介绍着加入了他们这个刚起步的车队，那时候整个车队运营得蒸蒸日上，虽然还没什么名气，一共就几个人，但每个人都很有天赋，拿名次希望很大。可是王一博他爸反对他玩儿摩托，王一博不听他爸的话，他爸一气之下让唯一的投资方撤了资。

他们那时候还苦中作乐说比赛拿了名气一定会再拉来赞助，但很可惜别的投资方不愿意得罪王家，车队只维持了一个月就运营不下去了，很不巧的是其中一个人的车还出了问题，最后连比赛都没能参加。

这个人就是王一博今天见到的这个朋友。

他听见王一博道歉，赶紧打断他：“我说这些不是要听你道歉的！我现在当厨师当的特别乐呵，偶尔手痒和人比比车，日子过得也挺好。你呢，就别错过这个机会。”

王一博只点点头。他知道他朋友是为他好，可是他不可能听几句安慰就把那件事放下，有的人因为他永远失去了在赛场上发光发热的机会，那他就要永远为此歉疚。至少要有人记得他们。

所以他下了决心永远只要自己一个人闯。他爸再厉害，也不可能干涉得到一场比赛的举办与否。

临走时那人说：“天气也很好，接下来的一周都晴朗，是个好征兆。期待你的好消息。”

王一博笑着道谢，说赢了的话庆功宴在他那儿办，照顾他生意，然后目送他离开。

仲夏的夕阳照得王一博睁不开眼。他其实并不喜欢大艳阳天，他喜欢雨，因为淋雨的感觉很爽。

他想到雨就想到一周前的那个雨夜，他骑着车把肖战接回家，肖战身上是干的，但是回去也被自己弄得湿透了，从里到外，仿佛他才是那个被暴雨肆虐过的人。

那天肖战洗完澡就回自己屋去了，他俩连个做爱后的温存都没有，好像确实是萍水相逢的陌生人，因为气氛太好一时冲动上了床，感情本身没有多强烈，也许第二天醒来就会后悔。

然而王一博没怎么后悔，反而有点难过，他不知道是因为和肖战做爱太爽了，还是因为自己有点喜欢他。

王一博发觉原来住在同一个屋檐下也可以天天见不到面，只要两个人都刻意回避的话。王一博夜里出门，白天睡觉，刚好和肖战反过来。

有时候他回去的时间不对，怕见到肖战，就一圈一圈地在外面骑车。他常常去西直门，别人都能不去就不去，但是王一博喜欢，因为那里的立交桥很绕，上去就下不来，他可以慢慢在那儿消磨时间。

骑车时车来车往，王一博偶尔会出现错觉，觉得天阴下来暴雨将至，肖战在他的车后座抱着他的腰，然后他们在雨里像亡命徒一样狂奔，去没人知晓的天涯海角。

肖战不在他眼前，可又无所不在。

王一博在休息室用吹风机随便吹了两下头发，漫不经心地拿出手机想找他发小儿消磨夜晚。

他不知怎么突然觉得朋友刚才的话有一点耳熟——肖战上次拜托他照顾多肉大爷的时候说了句类似的：明天傍晚开始连续一周都阴天下雨。

可是过去的这礼拜明明一滴雨都没下。

虽然天气预报时常没谱，但是也不可能离谱到这种程度。

肖战在骗他。

王一博不记得手指是怎么碰到肖战的电话上去的，他连肖战的名字都没存，只有一个通话记录，等反应过来的时候，电话已经接通了。

肖战这次没有礼貌地在“喂”以后说“您好”了，他发觉这边没说话，叫了一声“一博”。

电话就这么沉默地通了一分钟，王一博看见时间显示从00:59变成01:00，把手机放到耳朵边：“做爱吗？”

破旧的车场仓库里挂着的灯泡发着昏暗的黄光，绿色的灯绳左右晃动着，昭示着刚有人进来。

王一博跳下车，把肖战按在车上亲，他的后背撞到墙上，一块墙皮竟然被震了下来，坠落到地上碎成几个小块。

肖战搂住王一博的脖子，笑问你把我带来什么鬼地方，王一博叼着他的衣服往下扯去，咬他的肩膀：“给你看我失败的过去。”

这就是他们车队过去的训练场地，他以前在这里没日没夜地跑车，就等着那场即将到来的比赛。

可是他的车队瓦解了，他们的车场废弃了，留在这里的没有任何荣誉和鲜花，插在基地门口的旗子只见证了他彻彻底底的失败和灰头土脸的离开。

肖战被王一博抱到一张桌子上扩张，王一博的两根手指在他内壁里面搅。他边喘边打量这里的环境，问“你这里怎么连一张床都没有”。

“卖掉了。”那时候为了坚持下去，这里几乎只剩了后面的练车场，能卖的都卖了，可是根本没用。

肖战被他手指弄得舒服，眯起眼睛逆光望向王一博，一条腿环上他的腰，另外一条腿伸到他腿间，脚隔着一层内裤打起转，脚窝扣在鼓起来的一包上，趾头去勾王一博的内裤边。

“你跟所有人做爱都这么主动吗？”王一博的手指若有若无的滑过他的点。肖战哼唧着夹紧了后穴，脸上血色渐浓：“我只跟你做爱。”

“我哥也没有吗？”王一博抽出手指，攥住肖战的脚腕，把他的体液抹在他突出的脚踝骨上。

“我讨厌你哥。”肖战说。

突然的坦诚让王一博觉得有些意外，但是这个答案又不那么出人意料。他想起自己大哥忽然想笑，他那种要什么有什么的人，原来也会求而不得啊。

“那为什么只和我做？”王一博把肖战翻过来，让他趴在桌子上，拇指扣在他的腰窝里，大手掐着他的胯往他最深处里操，撞得他屁股上的肉颤来颤去，连接处啪啪直响。

桌子腿划过地面发出尖利一声响，肖战抖得厉害，脸侧着贴在桌面上，回头瞄着卖力操他的人，觉得他明知故问，喘息着说：“你说呢？”

“你为什么骗我说这周有雨？”

“王一博，你已经连续问了我四个问题了。”肖战皱起他漂亮的眉头，左眼被压得被迫闭起来，“你当我是百科全书十万个为什么吗？”

他头一次听到他连名带姓地叫自己名字，莫名觉得有些喜欢。他言语里似乎有点微妙的怒意，好像在怨怼王一博接连不断的问题。

“你好好回答，我就不问了。”王一博俯身吻他的背，掰着他的屁股把整根阴茎都埋进去。

肖战感受到他阴茎上的筋在他体内跳动，这种被填满的感觉让他舒服得蜷起脚趾，抵在王一博的脚背上，像猫挠痒痒一样轻轻蹭。可是王一博故意一动不动，偏要他把话说清楚。

“你傻吗？傻子都听得懂我什么意思。我不跟傻子说话。”肖战扭过脖子，把脸藏进双臂里，不再看他，“不做你就出去。”

王一博纵使是被骂了也觉得开心，甚至还更兴奋了，阴茎又大了一点。他猝不及防地往里一顶，肖战喉咙里一声高亢的呻吟破口而出，眼泪都被刺激得在大眼眶里打转，双腿难以抑制地打起颤，脱力地跪下去之前被王一博捞住一条腿，膝窝挂在他手臂上，承受着比刚才还要凶猛的抽插。

肖战夹紧后穴，被干得顶不住，却又不舍得王一博出去，嗓子喊得发痛，便用手背捂住，嘴里的唾液从没封牢的缝隙里流出来，不多会儿便积了一小滩在桌子上。他觉得自己的穴口都要被操肿了，攥着拳头努力攀在桌面上，嘤嘤地哭着要他小力一点。

“喜欢吗？”王一博用牙齿叼起他后颈的一块皮肉，又是舔又是咬，低沉的声音萦绕在他耳畔，听得肖战浑身发痒。

他的话语连不成句，也顾不上不好意思直说了，坦诚地回答王一博：“喜、喜欢……”

“喜欢这个，”王一博往他里面一顶，“还是喜欢我？”

“……你，你，喜欢你。”

听到肖战边叫边说喜欢他，王一博将他的脸扳过来亲他，肖战伸出一点殷红舌尖，神情迷离的迎上来。

“肖战。”王一博低声呼唤他的名字，唇落在他漂亮的眼睛上，他那被泪水浸湿的眼睫哆嗦了一下。他顿了顿，继续说完他的话：“我也好喜欢你。”

王一博翻墙倒柜好久才从储藏柜里找出几条未开封的浴巾，他把它们平铺在地上，搂着肖战双双躺下。

刚做完肖战有点犯困，枕着王一博的胳膊，往他怀里凑了凑，闭着眼感受到他手机的光，睁开眼睛。

王一博把视线从屏幕上移开，对上肖战因为困倦半眯起来的眼睛。

“你为什么总是半夜不睡觉？”其实王一博的作息很规律，只不过和正常人反过来罢了。一开始肖战以为他是还没适应国内时间，后来发现好像并非如此。

王一博愣了一下，没想到他会问这个问题。他沉默了很久，摸摸鼻子，好像在经历什么内心挣扎。半天他才开口说：“我如果说因为我怕黑，你信吗？”

肖战闻言没那么困了，眼睛也亮了起来，注视了他片刻，忍不住笑道：“幺儿。”

“什么？”王一博没听清他在说什么。当他意识到好像和上次那个“什么猫”感觉差不多时，已经被肖战含混地打岔过去：“没什么。为什么怕黑？”

“也没什么理由。就是……”王一博突然觉得有点丢人，“就是黑啊。会有鬼和坏人。”

肖战噗嗤一声，咯咯咯地笑得直抖，王一博觉得自己被嘲笑了，刚要发作，突然就被拉进了一个温暖的怀抱里，肖战身上淡淡的香味飘进他的鼻腔，他像哄小朋友一样拍了拍他的后背：“真是个小男孩。”

没隔几秒肖战又补了一句：“等以后晚上多带着你看看恐怖片，你就不怕了。”

温馨的气氛立刻消散，王一博十分无语，心想要是晚上你还在我旁边，那肯定没机会看什么恐怖片，跟你一块儿演三级片还差不多。

“多黑啊。轮廓都看不清。”王一博试图得到认同。

“城市的夜晚已经很亮了。你要是去了重……某些地方，唯一的光亮来自漫天星星或月亮，伸手不见五指，漆黑一片，夜里躺在床上，跟失明没什么两样。”肖战的声音很轻，像托着小船远游的水波。

“啪”的一声，视线里的光突然消失，那个摇摇欲坠的灯泡像是为了应景，憋了。

“……听起来挺漂亮。”王一博半天都没能适应这突如其来的黑暗，经过一秒惊慌，听到肖战在他耳朵边平稳的呼吸，跟他搭上了话。

“咦你不怕吗？”肖战本还期待王一博有什么反应，哪知道他这么平淡，连抖都没抖一下。

“还好。”王一博也觉得很奇怪。紧闭着门的仓库几乎透不进任何光，但他觉得很安心。或许是因为肖战在他身边。

他们两个在黑暗里接了一个吻。

拥抱让人有些昏昏欲睡，肖战打了个哈欠，突然笑着问：“你要不要考虑在这里放一张床？”

“做什么用？”

“当然是睡觉。”

“哦。我以为你想跟我做爱。”王一博失望地说。

“爱哪里都可以做。但是睡觉要在床上。”肖战答得很坦然。

“那我明天就买。再把车场改造改造，立个牌子，写王一博肖战做爱基地。”

“你有毛病。”

05

肖战最终也没有去看王一博比赛。

他俩没再谈这件事，王一博早晨出发的时候，肖战给他一个吻，祝他比赛顺利。

王一博骑到门口停了下来，回头一看，肖战站在空旷的赛道边上，单薄的身影摇摇欲坠。他看到王一博回头，同他挥了挥手，笑容像天上太阳。

王一博也摆摆手，褪了色的旗子被他轮胎带起来的风吹得左摇右摆。

车场的仓库确实加了张床，憋掉的灯泡也换成了新的灯管，肖战很爱捣鼓小玩意儿，往墙上挂了一圈星星灯。

王一博得冠军的那天晚上他俩在这闭塞的空间里做爱，肖战跪在地上给他口交。

之前王一博就发现肖战不光脚小小的，手也小小的，握住他的阴茎还有点费劲，就只好两手并用，嘴巴也卖力地吞吐。

“唔。”肖战感觉他又大了不少，抬起眼睛娇嗔怨怼地望过来，通红的眼尾挑着，意思是“谁让你大的”。但他依旧努力地含着，腮部一嘬一鼓，湿热的口腔裹紧他的性器，他的龟头偶尔滑到喉咙，生理眼泪就被刺激出来，流了他满脸。

肖战灵活的舌头把王一博舔得快感一波接一波，他努力不要粗鲁地按住肖战的头，可是还是没忍住，轻轻拽着他的头发往自己腿间按，听见他嗓子发出呜呜声音，小幅度地往他嘴里顶。

肖战吞咽了一下，王一博连忙将阴茎抽出，精液全数射到了他的脸上，嘴巴上也没能幸免。擦干净脸以后肖战问王一博爽不爽，王一博说爽。

肖战又问用嘴爽还是后面爽，王一博想了想，告诉他操他屁股爽，肖战就不乐意了，背过身说你嫌弃我活儿不好。王一博愣那儿了，没想到肖战在这等着他呢，赶紧支支吾吾找补，肖战一开始捂着耳朵不听，来回躲，结果抖着肩膀偷笑被王一博发现，强硬地拽过来亲，把他上面和下面弄得一团糟。

他俩折腾一晚上，仓库闷热不通风，汗水半天没落下去，洗澡也不管用，没在床上躺多会儿就忍不住了。

王一博问：“你热吗？”

肖战说：“你再不问我就热缺氧了。”

两人沉默半秒，双双从对方身上起来，穿上衣服准备回那栋别墅去。

于是这车场真成了做爱基地，只做爱不过夜。但是肖战还是把这里装饰得挺好，把星星灯往上挪了挪，下面空出来的地方当照片墙。真花在不通气的地方活不好，肖战就弄了点干花假叶插进玻璃瓶里当装饰，一个小破仓库也搞得生气勃勃。

肖战专门给王一博弄了几个小格子钉在墙上，用来摆他的奖杯。只是目前王一博战绩太少，只有一个孤零零的放在那儿，肖战就把他俩去大柳树买回来的小玩意儿们摆上去，给它做伴。

那天王一博一听要去鬼市就有点怵头，但还是舍生取义地陪肖战去了，到门口肖战递给他一个银色的小手电筒，王一博一僵，问：“干嘛用的？”

“一会儿你就知道了。”

王一博跟着肖战往里走，脸上没什么表情，可手心都出了汗，肖战看着他直笑，也不告诉他鬼市不过就是个晚上开门的旧货市场，打手电是为了看清地摊儿摆了什么东西。

结果怕什么来什么，头一个摊儿就是卖小娃娃的，脸上肥肉嘟嘟挤在一起，一点都不耐人儿，反倒像横肉，眼珠子没做好，翻愣着白眼儿，就着惨兮兮的白光，特像恐怖片场景，把王一博吓得一哆嗦。

晚上十点多的鬼市正是热闹时候，人挤人的，走都走不动，王一博和那个娃娃大眼瞪小眼，一扭头，肖战正用下巴夹着手电筒，光从下往上打，照得他的脸也惨白吓人。

“肖战！”王一博喊了一声，叫声极其凄惨。

肖战本人也被这一嗓子吓得一激灵，手电筒轱辘轱辘滚到地上：“怎么了？”半天他反应过来是为什么，连忙摸摸王一博的背，却还是没憋住，幸灾乐祸地靠在王一博身上狂笑，上气不接下气：“噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我不是故意哈哈哈哈吓你的，我只是，哈哈哈，在，在翻我的零钱。”

“无语。”王一博还在生气，结果肖战像个猫一样在他身上又蹭又抖，笑声咯咯咯嘿嘿嘿地传进他耳朵里，笑得他也想笑，但碍着面子又忍住，用胳膊推搡他：“有什么……好笑的。”说最后三个字的时候他终于忍不住了，也跟着肖战一块儿笑起来，人群已经前进了不少，他摇摇胳膊，跟肖战说：“走了！”

肖战牵住他的手，手指滑进王一博指缝，笑着说：“别生气嘛，我没想吓你。晚上用身体补偿你幼小的心灵行不行？”

“你打算怎么补偿？”王一博挑眉问他。

“唔。射里面？”

大柳树这有意思的东西很多，肖战买了个复古眼镜，就势戴上了。眼镜片偶尔反光，会遮住他漂亮的眼睛，整个人看上去斯斯文文的，比不戴眼镜还要性感。

王一博则对那个鸽哨很感兴趣，他记得小时候见他爷爷把这东西绑在鸽子尾巴上，小白鸽子一飞，鸽哨迎风响，好听又好玩儿。

肖战不知道这是什么东西，王一博觉得很纳闷，因为老一辈儿的人好养鸽子养鸟儿，从小在院儿里长大的北京小孩即使没见过也大多都听说过。

肖战笑笑没说话，找老板买了一个塞进王一博手心，拉着他往下一个摊儿走去。他看了好多工艺品，拿拿放放挑了几个买，王一博看不出这些哪里特殊，就好奇地问他怎么看值不值。

肖战举着个青铜色的小王八，停下手头上的研究，朝他眨巴眨巴眼睛，睫毛忽闪着像蝴蝶翅膀，笑得春风和煦：“我说了你懂吗？小朋友。”

臭屁小男孩的胜负欲一窜窜老高，差点冲出太阳系：“我怎么就不懂？你少看不起我。”他指着肖战手里的王八，说“我觉得这个就挺好”，突然觉得有哪里不对劲：“你别老叫我小朋友，搞得你比我大好多似的。”

肖战看着他付钱，也没阻止，因为其实他也不太懂行，只是看着觉得喜欢就买下来而已。他听见王一博的话，笑着问：“六岁不多吗？”

王一博一愣，这才意识到自己好像连他的年纪都不清楚。但更讶异地是他竟然有27岁了，明明看起来一点都不像。

“那也不许叫我小朋友。”王一博命令道，“我很成熟。”

肖战抿嘴笑笑，答他“好”。

晚上回去王一博如愿按着他的肚子把精液射进了肖战后穴里，往外拔的时候白色液体从穴口滑出来，流了肖战一屁股，王一博就又顶回去。

“你干嘛？”肖战被顶得叫了一声，不知道王一博又在搞什么花样。

“含着。”

“滚。”肖战嗔怒地踢他一脚，“出去。”

王一博听话地出去了，肖战嘴上骂骂咧咧的，却还是乖乖夹着屁股不让他的精液流出来，看见他把那副眼睛拿过来给自己戴上，还没来得及问干吗，王一博就把硬挺的阴茎凑到了他嘴边。

肖战隔着眼镜看王一博，伸出舌头舔他的性器，目光一刻也不离开他的脸，眉头偶尔轻轻皱一下，眼角单纯又无辜的，好像在被人欺负，下一秒却主动地将他的阴茎含进嘴里，用温热的喉咙裹住。

王一博气有些喘。肖战真的太漂亮了，上过这么多次床，王一博还是会惊叹他的漂亮，他就跟被下蛊了一样，越看越喜欢他，越看越欲罢不能。

王一博把精液射在肖战眼镜上，有几滴不小心落在肖战的睫毛上，肖战眨了眨眼睛，张着嘴喘息，舌头一直在外面伸着，仿佛舔得太多太用力一时收不回去。

回家的摩托车上，王一博迎着风，大声地问肖战：“你生日是什么时候？”

肖战也大声地回答他，十月五号。

王一博想了想，说：“我比你大两个月。”

肖战愣了一下，望着王一博的后脑勺，说：“哥哥。”但是声音太小，被风吹散在夜里。

TBC 


	2. 下：06-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪嫂子文学，涉及拐卖情节  
> 主王一博视角

06  
张姨年纪大了有点喜欢唠叨，她跟着肖战在这生活很多年了，很自然地说起一些琐碎小事来，就当闲聊。  
肖战多数时间都会耐心地听，温温和和地搭腔说话，一口北京话说得慢条斯理、不紧不慢，好像一句话出口要千思量，省得哪里说错了。  
但是肖战跟王一博说话的时候就不会这样，噼里啪啦地往外说，速度极快，偶尔还会嘴瓢分不清平翘舌，语调也绕了好多弯儿，会恼也会撒娇，像连绵起伏的山。  
王一博怀疑过他不是本地人，毕竟有那么两次肖战念叨过他没听懂的话。王一博实在记不住那个早上他唱了什么，只记得一个“什么猫”和肖战捏住的蜻蜓，搞得他一度以为是“蜻蜓猫”。  
这个怀疑没持续多久就被他抛之脑后，因为肖战的说话腔调和吃饭口味都太北京了，他几乎对这里的每一寸土地都很熟悉，完全不像是个外来的。  
张姨问肖战中午要吃什么，他在院儿里浇花，遥远地回了声“都行”。  
王一博在台阶坐着看了他半天，有点口渴，便来厨房倒水。他余光瞥见一抹紫色，抬眼就看见张姨在案板上切茄丝。  
“……他不爱吃茄子。”王一博说。  
张姨切菜的手停住了，惊讶地看着王一博，还以为自己听错了。见王一博还在看她，仿佛她不把茄子扔进垃圾桶不会罢休，连忙把茄丝处理了，慌乱地搓了搓手：“对不起小少爷，我不知道……”  
王一博没搭腔，觉得这句对不起应该跟肖战讲。但是他没说话，毕竟肖战这人，确实爱说“都行”——只不过不这么跟他说就是了。  
他俩回家路上常常吃个宵夜，吃什么多数时间都是王一博决定的，因为肖战不仅选择困难，还什么都想吃。  
而他唯一不吃的东西就是茄子，王一博记得很清楚，那天他俩去吃焖锅，菜有茄子土豆豆角，肖战吃排骨的时候不小心吃到了混在里面的茄丝，没嚼就吐了。然后他用了半小时跟他痛斥茄子有多难吃，王一博一边默默听，觉得他絮絮叨叨好可爱，一边默默给他把焖锅里的茄子挑出来，夹到自己碗里。  
“你来这多久了？”王一博问张姨。  
“快九年了。”  
王一博愣了一下。他以为最多也就四五年，没想到竟然有这么久。  
“我还是后来才来的，原来伺候这栋别墅的人走了，我接的班，一直到现在。”王一博本来想回去继续看肖战浇花，但是张姨开始絮絮叨叨，他不好意思打断她，就沉默地听。  
“小战一向脾气好，好说话，也不提要求，我问他什么，他都说好。我以前的那家，要求特别多，刚来这儿都不适应，六神无主的，做错很多事，小战从来都没有说过我。”  
王一博抿了下嘴唇，想起早晨他赖床不肯起，也不想让肖战起来，肖战就凶巴巴地说他是懒蛋，心里想，他脾气才不好。  
不过他还挺爱看肖战生气的。自从发现肖战其实脾气并不怎么好以后，他就整天想方设法地招欠，然后看肖战对他呲牙咧嘴，偶尔挨两下打，高兴得肩膀直抖。  
比如故意在肖战和张姨讨论怎么才能把小面包烤得又酥又脆的时候说“我不爱吃小面包”，被肖战剜一眼说“不爱吃拉倒”，然后又在小面包出锅的时候抢来吃掉，夸他手艺真好。  
比如把肖战的多肉浇死——但这不是故意的，他只是看多肉大爷蔫儿蔫儿的，肉都不多了，觉得他们好渴。  
“王一博！”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是偷偷浇了我的多肉？”  
王一博一口水喷了出来。

北京的夜晚车水马龙。  
路过鼓楼的时候肖战叫他停车，王一博有些迷茫。  
肖战打量了一圈，找到那个永远在他记忆里挥之不去的路灯，背靠红墙，坐在它长长的影子下。  
十月的天有些凉，墙也有些凉，刚靠上去的时候，难免会抖一两下。  
将近凌晨，这里没什么人，热闹是属于不远处的。  
王一博不知道他要做什么，无声地挨着他坐下。  
肖战一抬头就看到路灯的黄色光圈，直视的话略微有点刺眼。  
“我快十五岁的时候，曾经有一次，在这里坐了一整夜。”  
蒙蒙亮的清晨，他看到路灯灭掉，有几只浑黑的乌鸦蹲在电线杆上，冲他“啊啊”地叫。  
“为什么？”王一博问，“你也离家出走啊？”  
肖战笑了笑，不置可否。他的世界里没有离家出走只有逃，因为他在北京没有家，他从来都不属于这个地方。  
他一辈子都忘记不了他来北京的第一个晚上，他从那栋别墅的窗户跳出来，脚都扭了却还是在疯狂地逃。他从来没见过那么多车，这么多高楼大厦，而在他的家乡他连一栋砖瓦房都住不上。  
他气喘吁吁地跑到了鼓楼外，见到月光下的黛瓦红墙，心想，原来这就是故宫吗？  
“你经常离家出走吗？”肖战偏过头问他。  
“也没有经常，一年一两次吧。”王一博说。  
肖战又“噗嗤”地笑，赞同地点头：“是没有经常。”  
“你难道就离家出走过一次吗？”王一博问。  
“对啊。就那一次。”  
“你十五岁的时候，我才九岁。”王一博突然说，“如果你等我长大一点，正好我也离家出走，也许咱们会在哪里遇到。”  
“哪有如果。”肖战笑他异想天开，“你再长大一点，到十四五岁，我就有二十岁，叛逆期早就过了，哪里还会离家出走？”  
二十一岁还在离家出走的王一博觉得自己被影射了，他疑惑地“嗯”了一声，侧身挤着他肩膀：“怎么说着说着突然开始内涵我？”  
“我哪有内涵你，”肖战被王一博掐到痒痒肉，连忙往另一边缩，“是你自己想太多好不好，我在说我自己诶！”  
“你就是在内涵我。”  
“我没有！胡搅蛮缠，小屁孩！”  
“说谁小屁孩？！”  
“你，你是小屁孩！”  
肖战明明知道王一博不喜欢被说是小朋友，还偏偏要揪着这个痛点戳，气得王一博一个翻身跨到肖战身上，凶巴巴地拍了一下他身后的墙。  
肖战终于消停了，眨巴眨巴眼睛：“干嘛？这可是大街上。”  
“你再叫我小屁孩我就在这里强奸你。”王一博没那个意思，只是想给他一点压迫感，听到他把话题往那上引，就顺势接了他的茬。  
“好嘛好嘛，不叫不叫。”肖战决定认输，扬起下巴亲了他一口，王一博也轻轻地回吻了一下。  
一番折腾他整个人只有脖子哥脑袋靠在墙上，长时间维持这个姿势有点累，他便撑起手臂，想把身子坐直些，结果动来动去……把王一博给蹭硬了。  
“……”  
“……你也太行了吧，刚做过还硬啊。”肖战诧异地盯着他的裆，又抬起眼皮看了一眼王一博的脸。  
“闭嘴吧。”王一博没好气地起来，“起来，回去。”  
肖战乖乖地起身，拍了拍身上的土，被王一博拽着胳膊上了车。

肖战搂着王一博的腰，余光里飘过断断续续的红，白色的路灯灯杆把鼓楼外墙切割成一块一块。他在那片红色里回了下头，看见十二年前自己的身影逐渐消失在夜色中。  
“王一博！”他大喊。  
“嗯？”王一博微微偏了一下头。  
“我爱你。”肖战的声音又破碎在风的呼啸里。

07  
天有点阴，王一博抱着一盆多肉，感觉一个雨点啪地坠到了他的鼻子上。  
他接起王一荣的电话，对方问他在干吗。  
“在花卉市场。”王一博抬头看了一眼蛋糕店的绿色招牌，特意强调了一下刚才去过的地方，把订蛋糕的单据放进钱包里。  
王一荣果然出现了几秒钟的沉默。过了会儿他问道：“明天是肖战生日，我想带他出来吃饭。但是电话没有打通。”  
“没准不想接你电话。”王一博把多肉挂在车把手上，“你怎么不问我为什么在花卉市场？”  
“……为什么？”王一荣只好顺势重复了一句。  
“给肖战买多肉。”  
谁都听出他在挑衅，王一荣没吭声，最后只说：“你跟他说我明天上午去接他。”  
“我不说。”王一博直截了当地拒绝他，“你也别来。”  
对话没法进行下去，但是他们俩谁也没有挂掉电话。  
最后王一博问：“你为什么不喜欢他？”

肖战在楼上听到摩托车声后下楼，把楼梯踩得摇摇欲坠，仿佛下一秒就要塌了。  
王一博走进客厅的时候外面突然大雨滂沱，他回头瞥了一眼阴沉沉的天，把买来的多肉放在老地方。  
视线对上的那一刻，王一博淡淡地开了口：“你是重庆人。”  
他没什么表情，只是在简单地陈述事实，仿佛还在消化王一荣刚才在电话里跟他说的话。  
肖战停在原地，不再朝他走去。他静默地看着他，好像在想如何回答。  
“为什么不说？”  
肖战呼了一口气。  
他闭上眼，他刚来北京的那段日子就在他眼前翻来覆去地上演。他的小村子太闭塞了，老师教书都用的是重庆话，他一句普通话都不会讲。那些陌生人把他丢进这栋别墅，他问他们要干什么，那些人就听着他的乡音狂笑，其中一个还问另一个，这么土，王哥真的会喜欢吗？  
王一荣当然不喜欢。他嫌他穿的白色背心俗气，嫌他不会说北京话，嫌他不会讨好人。但是把肖战送给他的人他又惹不起，不能送走他，于是就把火气撒在他的身上，叫他滚开不要碍他的眼。  
肖战跳窗跑了，然后被人抓回来，继续关在屋子里。  
仆人里有一个年轻的姑娘，觉得他可怜，就在夜里偷偷地劝他，说你拗不过有钱人的，服服软吧，你得去讨好他们，这样才好活下去。  
肖战缩在角落里，说，我好想回家。  
仆人姑娘说，你回不去的。  
过了很久，肖战问她，有吃的吗？  
后来肖战就学着说北京话，把重庆口音彻底扳掉，学做北京菜，忌了辣口，再也不穿T恤和短裤，不再拒绝送进来的昂贵名牌，忘掉重庆的一切，活得像个地地道道的北京人，也就是他们那些人瞧得上的所谓上等人。  
王一荣终于对他态度好些，偶尔还会露出几分迷恋的表情。他对肖战的改变十分满意，但是又怕过去的仆人们不小心说漏了嘴，便将他们全辞退了，招了一批新的进来。  
肖战做什么都恰到好处，笑脸好像天生的一样，对谁都一样客客气气，从来不会发脾气，新来的仆人们都特别喜欢他，可是谁也没有能真的接近他。  
同样的，他对王一荣也是这种不冷不热的态度，不会因为王一荣的示好而有所改变，他好像学会了讨好人，却又没有真正地讨好过谁，他只是把过去的自己锁起来杀死了，然后在这房子里扮演着别人需要又喜欢的角色。  
他只为了一个目的，那就是活下去。  
肖战不知道这些往事要怎么和王一博说。他不想提起这些被封藏的过去，很难说重新提起他会是什么样的心情，不如不碰。  
况且他没有自信王一博不介意这些——虽然他曾经期待过他知道后的反应，在他的梦里王一博会静静听他说完一切，抱着他说别理那些傻逼，然后骑着摩托带他去天南海北。  
现在看到王一博冷淡的表情和语气里夹杂的细微怒意，他想，王一博好像还是介意的。也在情理之中。  
肖战的手心里都是汗，他把手放进卫衣的口袋里，声音小小的，慢慢地开口：“我为什么要说？说了对我又没有什么好处。”  
王一博被肖战的话给说愣了。他一向是伶牙俐齿不饶人的，王一博也见识过很多次了，可是他这种时候的阴阳怪气就跟刀片似的，毫不留情往他脸上剌，虽然不致命，但是疼。  
王一博知道自己说不过他，在原地杵了一会儿就扭头往外走，把门“咣”地一声关上，连上面的玻璃都晃了几晃。  
他往台阶上一坐，雨是斜着下的，密密麻麻淋在他脸上。他也没心情体会淋雨的爽，后背紧靠着落地窗，能躲一点是一点。  
刚才的电话里王一荣用三言两语就把事情说了清楚。他说，肖战是他那时候一个朋友从重庆拐来送给他当情人的，但他来自农村，再漂亮也上不了台面。让人知道了，会觉得俗气又丢人。时间长了，好像脱了那股子乡土气，可是性格又不讨喜。  
王一博挂掉电话之前，语气很平淡的叫了王一荣一声“哥”，然后说：“你是傻逼。”  
什么世纪了还有这种莫名其妙的阶级概念，当自己是清朝皇帝吗？  
王一博无语了半天，气消了，又郁闷起肖战从来没跟他说过这些事。如果没机会说也就算了，可是有很多次肖战都可以顺着话头告诉自己他不是北京人的，可是他一次都没有说。上次在鼓楼他问肖战是不是离家出走，肖战也没反驳。  
他当时看着车把手上挂着的多肉有些迷茫，在一起这么久，他却对肖战的过去一概不知。他心想，难道真的是因为自己年龄小，让肖战觉得幼稚又不可靠吗？  
他也想快点长大，可是他又不能掌控时间，如果八十岁能让肖战有安全感，那他也愿意一下就变成八十岁。  
他想回来和肖战聊聊，结果刚开口问就被肖战一通怼，还要在这挨雨淋。他有点后悔刚才摔门出来的举动，哪怕他上楼回房间也行啊，总比在这被浇成落汤鸡强。可是他才出来没两分钟，现在进去好像有点丢人。  
肖战在一片晦暗中看了王一博的背影很久，雨一直打在窗子上，天气很凉了，他再这么淋下去不进来，感冒就不好了。  
他叹了口气，朝那边走去。  
还在委屈的人忽然背后一空，支撑他的门突然后撤，王一博猝不及防往后仰去，连忙用手臂撑住，回头一看，肖战正面色不善地扶着门把手，看了他一眼就松开，转身走了。  
玻璃门回弹到王一博身上，撞到了他的胳膊肘。他抿抿嘴，顺着肖战给的台阶，把身体往屋里挪了挪。  
王一博想是不是自己刚才的语气太像在质问人了，才让肖战攻击力这么强，跟刺猬似的上来就扎人。  
他脑袋里乱七八糟，一会儿听见王一荣的屁话，一会儿响起肖战的气话。他突然皱了皱眉头，觉得肖战那句话怎么听怎么别扭，顿了一会儿起身，把潮气关在门外。  
“什么叫说了对你没有好处啊，你跟我说话前还要考虑有没有好处吗？”王一博半天才反应过来要跟他吵这个架，“咱俩到底什么关系啊？”  
肖战背对着他，没有回话，该做什么做什么，从冰箱里把鲜牛奶拿出来，倒进杯子里。  
王一博忽然觉得这么多天都是他自作多情，以为那天肖战说喜欢他是真的喜欢他，而不是性爱里升华气氛的假话。  
微波炉发出叮的一声，肖战把热好的牛奶放到王一博面前：“暖暖。”他不想吵架，因为他知道王一博吵不过他，那一句话就让王一博生这么半天气，再多说几句，王一博可能要气上一年。  
但是王一博并不清楚肖战在想什么，只觉得这杯求和的牛奶是在挑衅。  
“你是想靠我离开这栋别墅吗？”  
肖战愣了一下，惊愕于王一博的理解能力，脸色顿时变得很难看，把杯子里的牛奶一股脑倒进洗碗池里：“不喝拉倒。”  
王一博瞄了一眼那流进下水管的牛奶，将准备离开厨房的人一把拽了回来，按在料理台边上，大腿挤进他的双腿里，将人往上拱，一直把肖战挤得坐到了台子上。  
“你干吗？”肖战在发问过程中就被王一博粗鲁地扒掉了裤子，他往后挣扎了一下，又被王一博掐着大腿拉了回来，光裸的皮肤蹭在冰凉的大理石面上，磨得他发痛。  
“操你。”王一博的手指毫无预兆地伸进肖战紧涩的穴口，肖战痛得皱起眉头，夹紧了不肯让他进，扭着腰想要跳下去。  
王一博对他的身体太熟悉了，手指一进就戳到他的点，肖战浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，从鼻腔里冒出一声甜腻的哼。他朝王一博的怀里栽去，焦急地想要并上双腿，但中间横了个人，只能将膝盖朝里抵在他的胯上。  
内腔在这番刺激下出了水，王一博立刻又伸进两根手指，快速激烈地进出起来。肖战喘息着埋在他的颈窝，被王一博的手弄得快感一波接一波，仿佛用手指就能高潮。但他还在生王一博的气，反抗不得，就一口咬上他的肩头，眼泪也同时流了下来。  
王一博被咬得一皱眉头，他感觉自己肩上的那块皮肉就要被肖战咬掉了。他把手指抽出来，把肖战的丝绸衬衫从背后扯开，俯身把人按在桌面上，握着他的脚踝，将头埋进他的腿间。  
半硬的阴茎被王一博一含立刻硬了起来，肖战绷紧了身体，身体两侧的肋骨撑着薄薄一层皮肉，腹部凹陷下去，看起来营养不良。  
肖战被吮得浑身发抖，爽得蜷起脚趾，腿绷成一条线，架在王一博的双肩上，腿间细嫩的肉被他的头发扎得很痒很痛。  
王一博抬眼去看肖战的脸，他正满面通红地陷在情欲里，嘴巴大张着，能看见他粉红的口腔和圆圆的舌头。他弯着手指去挠平滑的大理石面，难耐地扭动着腰，双臀两侧因为用力而凹了进去。  
他很突然地停了动作，肖战不知道发生了什么，只好抬起下巴瞄了一眼，对视的那瞬间王一博猛地一吸，肖战就招架不住地射在他的嘴里。  
王一博取来纸把他的东西吐掉，扶着已经硬得发疼的阴茎插进了他的后穴。他凑到肖战的脸跟前，拇指抚下他的泪，他还没从高潮里反应过来，迷迷糊糊地以为王一博要亲他，主动地张开嘴巴，手臂就抱了上去。  
想象中的吻并没有落下来，王一博低沉的声音在他耳边响起来：“想接吻吗？”肖战的意识终于没那么涣散，清醒起来，发觉王一博在戏弄他，瞬间就撒了手，把头一偏，闭上眼不看他。  
王一博扶着他的膝盖往里撞，进出发出粘腻的声响。他软肉上的褶皱被全部撑开，把他的阴茎全部吃进去，缠缠绵绵地裹上来，生怕他下一秒离开。  
“肖战。”王一博叫他的名字，看见他的睫毛轻轻地抖，紧闭的眼睛睁开一点，等着他的下文。他把阴茎拔出来，又猛地操到最深处，撞得他的屁股颤了一下，后穴紧紧绞上来。  
“你说说重庆话，我还没听过。”  
肖战闻言把眼睛又闭上了，喉结滚动了一下，忽然伸直了腿蹬他，一脚踹到他的肩，一脚踢他胸膛，虽然没用多大劲儿，但确实是在撒气。  
“你出去，你滚。”肖战颤抖地喘着气，手扒着料理台的沿想跑，却被王一博双手攥住的脚腕。  
肖战的腿被拉得大敞着，他试图挣开他的手，下半身却动弹不得，导致整个人扭着腰和屁股，被操过的穴口堪堪张着，一紧一缩，像在欢迎王一博赶紧进来。  
王一博却没有立刻进来，他低头看着这副场景笑，轻轻地说：“好骚啊小嫂子。”称呼和被人直接地看着都格外羞耻，肖战抖了起来，却又不敢继续挣扎，小小的拳头紧紧攥着，咬牙切齿地喊他的名字：“王一博！”  
这一声像是给了王一博许可，他粗大的阴茎挤进他的穴口，一下捅到了肖战的点，他晃在眼眶里的泪水被撞得滴了下来。  
“小嫂子，”王一博摆动腰肢狠狠操着他，“告诉你一个离开这里的好方法。你来当我老婆，给我生小宝宝，名正言顺，合法又合理。来，叫老公。”  
肖战难以抑制地发出连续不断的嘤咛，王一博在他破口大骂之前将他的衬衣塞进他嘴里，怒骂被憋在喉头，他只好再次挣扎起来，胳膊一晃要把嘴里的衣服拿出来，却不小心打倒了还没来得及放进冰箱里的牛奶，冰凉的液体整个翻洒在他胳膊和肚子上，凉得他更加剧烈地颤抖着。  
王一博取过丢在一边的皮带，扣着他的手三两下将他侧着绑在他左边的水龙头上。洒在大理石面上的牛奶慢慢地流向四面八方，钻进了肖战的身体下，顺着他抵在台沿上的屁股滚落在地。  
“你这么急吗？”王一博把大手按在肖战的小腹上，压迫感让后面的撞击更加强烈，肖战呜呜地哼叫着，被他操得一抽一抽地哭。他用还能活动的指尖去抠王一博的手臂，在上面留下好几道红色划痕和深浅不一的圆点。王一博从头到尾都没有躲，任由自己的胳膊被他弄得斑斑驳驳。  
交媾的地方水声渐大，肖战的淫液被王一博的阴茎带出来，溅得到处都是。王一博俯下身和他接吻，此时的肖战已经没有力气反抗，浓情蜜意的吻像是这场激烈性爱的奖励，王一博离开的时候他还依依不舍。  
“来，含住了，给我生宝宝。”  
王一博的大手更加用力地按住肖战的肚子，在他身体里狠狠操了几下，把精液射进了他的深处。

08  
肖战一个早上没有理王一博。  
昨天在厨房搞了那一通，肖战的每个手腕都被勒出一圈宽宽的红印子，背上的皮肤在毫无摩擦力的大理石面上蹭得又痛又红，屁股里还都是王一博的精液。  
王一博把他抱上楼，就着他体内的东西又来了一次，跟刚才比起来温柔得多，肖战也很乖很配合，就是在王一博要他说重庆话时情绪波动很大，到后来干脆一声不吭。  
王一博给他洗好澡，放进被窝里，才发觉他好像被操得有点懵，浑身没力地缩着，脸蛋和嘴唇软软的，手也软软的。  
结果第二天早上醒来肖战就不在床上了，王一博下楼去找，发现肖战正在和张姨说话，脸上粉扑扑的，声音因为昨天持续的叫床而有一点哑又有一点细。  
王一博走过去，肖战餍餍看了他一眼，也不搭理他，坐在位置上继续吃他的早餐。  
张姨跟王一博说今天是肖战生日，所以早晨做的面条，如果不喜欢再给他单做。  
王一博说“面就可以”，随即坐到肖战旁边。他忽然发现肖战左侧脖颈上的两块暗红色吻痕，十分醒目，不用仔细看就知道这是什么，他惊讶于他一点都没遮，大摇大摆地给张姨看。  
“你这……”  
“狗咬的。”肖战闻声瞥了他一眼，吃掉最后一口面，擦干净手，好像终于苏醒了似的，冲他发起脾气来，把王一博撂在原地，去拾掇他的花。  
肖战继续过起了原先的小日子，照旧在家里各处留下漂亮又迷人的痕迹。他的多肉，他身上的香味，他略过身旁时闯入视线的衣服一角，他偶尔撞过来的潋滟眼神。  
但是都跟王一博没什么关系。他也没有要漂亮给王一博看。  
“张姨。”肖战在叫张姨，王一博扒拉着面条，支起耳朵听。  
“中午大少爷来接我。你今天回家休息吧。”肖战话毕张姨应了，王一博却愣了一下，再没心情吃他的面了，趁着张姨回来厨房洗碗收拾，走到院子去。  
“王一荣要来？”王一博觉得很奇怪，他昨天表现得已经很明显了，他不觉得王一荣还会想过来。  
“你哥来接你小嫂子出去过生日，不应该吗？”肖战把喷壶放回架子上，像是故意气他一样，“你一起去吗？”  
实际上他只是找个借口让张姨回去，但是他懒得和王一博解释，毕竟他们俩还在闹不愉快。  
王一博又被说得哑口无言，气得一时不知道该去哪儿，在原地转了个圈，看见了自己停在一边的摩托，二话没说推着它出了门。

他再回来的时候家里一片狼藉，院子里的花都颤巍巍地倒在地上，花盆碎成小片躺在泥土里，看起来像是被谁暴力摔碎的。  
客厅里黑压压地站了许多人，听见门口有声音，集体朝这边看过来。领头的人王一博认识，是王一荣本家的保镖。  
但屋里并没有王一荣本人，只有他老婆。肖战被围着，隔着人群看过来，脸上没什么表情。  
姚璐璐见到他很惊讶，刚要同他打招呼，看见他手里提着的生日蛋糕，稍微琢磨一下就弄懂了现在的情况。  
还没来得及有什么反应，别墅的门就被王一荣推开了，整个房子气氛瞬间跌到谷底，王一博挑了下眉，看着王一荣说：“这就是你给他的生日礼物是吗？”  
王一荣是接到张姨的电话赶来的，她把别墅打扫干净，刚刚要离开，这一帮人就突然闯了进来。  
姚璐璐面色青白，平日里的好修养都荡然无存，和王一荣大喊大叫起来。  
肖战垂下眸子，对她话里的侮辱充耳不闻。他很早以前就听过这些话了，那些仆人还没被换掉的时候，他们常常聚在一起，说王家的八卦，在背后对他冷嘲热讽。  
手忽然被人攥住，肖战抬眼看过去，是王一博。  
也只有可能是王一博。  
王一博在一片混乱中牵住他的手，什么也没有多说，穿过人群往外走去。  
“等一下。”迈出门以前肖战忽然停住了脚步，抖了抖他的手，示意他松开。  
但是王一博没有松。他整个身子已经站在门外，而肖战还在门里。他们两个之间隔的不止是这一道门槛，还是一个难以跨越的沟壑，王一博选择跨过去救他，就不肯在他已经要迈出这一步时放手，因为他知道这是肖战唯一能逃跑的机会。  
肖战不用想就读懂了他的意思，他笑了笑，也不挣了，反手握住他，还是折了身，走了两步，抱起唯一逃过一劫的那盆多肉——这是王一博昨天买回来的，一直装在塑料袋里，还没拿出来。  
王一荣只顾得上安抚妻子的情绪，说肖战就是当初跟她提过的那个送不走的人，一个农村来的他根本不可能瞧上。  
姚璐璐质问他为什么今天还在和肖战联系，王一荣拿着他的手机，说，我没有和他联系，你看我连他的手机号都没有存。  
可怜的女人当然是不愿意相信自己老公在外面养人的，当即信了他的说辞，怒火调转到肖战身上，声音尖利地对他大吼：“好吃好喝的供着你个多余的还不知足，过个破生日发什么短信勾引人？还‘你不要来了’，搞什么欲擒故纵那一套？我老公连你电话都没存！”  
肖战当然知道王一荣没有存他的号，因为王一荣明确跟他说过，不要主动给他发消息打电话，免得被他家里人发现。  
肖战也从来不会联系他，所以这次是他故意发给王一荣老婆看的。在他和她之间，王一荣只会选择这个和他门当户对的上等人，可是如果她永远不知道肖战的存在，那王一荣就永远不会放他走。  
肖战不想戳破姚璐璐的美梦，如果她愿意活在王一荣的谎言里的话。  
“……滚回你的重庆农村去！来这里干吗？！”  
王一博已经拉着肖战迈出了那道门，听见这句话扭过头来，皱着眉头，刚要说话，就被肖战打断了。  
“是我求着你们把我拐来北京的吗？”  
难听的话是姚璐璐说的，但是肖战只冷冷地看着王一荣，语气也冷冷的，仿佛带着无数的冰渣子。  
他忍了十二年，终于忍不下去了。不过肖战知道，有的人是没有良心的，所以讲不通道理。他呼了一口气，不想在他身上浪费口舌，转身就走。

肖战坐上王一博后座的时候还抱着那盆多肉。  
他早晨趁着王一博不在偷偷瞄了一眼，一下就笃定王一博被店家坑了，土也不好盆也不好，品种还是最娇气的，也就长得好看一点。他养了这么多年多肉，都不能笃定这盆会活多久。  
他想起院儿里摔进泥土的其他几盆，长的已经养了十年了，短的也有五六年，折腾这一下，寿命也就在这儿了。  
王一博看他走神，伸出手指在他眼前晃了晃。  
肖战抬眼看过去，对视的那一刻，他很想和他接吻。他看见王一博车把上挂的蛋糕，想起他俩不久前还在吵架。小男孩还是照旧喜欢离家出走，可没想到他生着气还惦记着要给他过生日。  
“给我。”王一博伸手要他怀里的多肉。  
“干吗？”肖战往后缩了一下，“你不会因为吵了个架就不给我了吧？我今天生日诶。”  
王一博绷着的脸终于露出一丝笑容，说：“那你是要抱它还是要抱我？”  
“那还是抱你吧。”肖战迅速地放弃了多肉，往前一探身子，把它挂在另一个车把上。  
王一博坐上摩托车，其实也不知道该带着肖战到哪儿去。他觉得心上被压了一块石头，没来由的沉重。王一荣做的一切事都与他无关，可是一切好像看起来又都有关，他不可能做到完全问心无愧地面对肖战。  
“我带你兜风吧。”王一博说。  
他骑上车，肖战的双臂紧紧地环着他的腰，头贴在他的后背上。他漫无目的地骑，肖战也不问他接下来去哪里。  
王一博觉得他们好像真的要亡命天涯，一辆摩托，一盆多肉，走到哪里算哪里。  
太阳落山的时候王一博带着肖战回了车场，他接过肖战摘下来的头盔，发现里面是湿的。他朝肖战看过去，灿烂的晚霞映在他脸上，掩盖住他哭得红通通的眼角。

肖战生病了。  
王一博是在半夜被怀里的人烫醒的，肖战窝成一小团，被汗浸湿的头发软塌塌贴在面颊上，怎么叫都叫不醒。  
王一博托发小开车接他们去医院，电话打到一半，大拇指却忽然被温热的手握住。肖战不知道什么时候醒了，睡眼惺忪地看过来，手上也没什么力气。  
王一博挂了电话就趴到床上，好让肖战不要费力抬眼看他：“什么感觉？”  
“肠胃炎吧。”肖战摸了摸肚子，“有点痛。”  
车场这儿什么备用药都没有，王一博给他倒了杯水，肖战不想动，缩在被子里摇了摇头，又把王一博的拇指攥进手心里。  
他本来想现在骑摩托带着肖战去医院，但是看他昏昏欲睡的样子，怕一会儿他在后座上晕过去，最后还是决定等发小过来。  
肖战的呼吸声很平稳，王一博一度以为他又睡着了，直到手指被攥得更紧了些，他听见肖战呼唤他的名字，声音有点生病时的鼻音。  
他在开口前犹豫不决，仿佛说话这件事对他来讲十分陌生。  
肖战用重庆话说：“我好想回家。”

09  
在来重庆以前，王一博想象过很多次她的样子。但是无论什么景象，他最终看到的都是肖战站在不远处的一个回眸，笑容亮得晃了他的眼睛。  
水面被东升的太阳照得波光粼粼，肖战朝还在峡口处的船夫招了招手，示意他想要渡船。  
“这好像是嘉陵江。”肖战听见地上的石头被王一博踩得咯吱咯吱响，转头和他说道。  
他的急性胃炎好得差不多，但是因为实在没有胃口，几乎吃不下饭，胃一阵阵的疼，所以看上去有点恹恹，脸色苍白。  
“好像？”王一博重复他的话。  
“小时候我舅舅下过一次山，他告诉我，出了村子一直往下走，走到路尽头，就是嘉陵江。可是我没有出过村子，所以也不知道这到底是不是。”  
如果十二年前他没有被拐走的话，他有可能一辈子在那个与世隔绝的小村落，永远都不会出来。也许偶尔会下来看看所谓的嘉陵江，来到江对岸，最远也就去城市里看看，总之范围就在重庆。  
船夫没多会儿便过来了，王一博和肖战坐进小船只里，被江水托着轻轻地摇。老伯问他们两个哪里来，肖战就笑着同他讲家乡话，王一博默默地听，不接茬。  
“勒个娃儿是哪底儿嘞人嘛？”  
“北京嘞。”肖战笑着说。  
“北京嘛？离勒里好远哦。”  
到了对岸肖战跟老伯确认了一下青寸滩是不是往上走，两人便沿着山坡的土路上去。  
土路的尽头有个弯，他们拐过去，好多户房子错落有致地坐落在前头，和十二年前大不一样，要不是村口那棵黄桷树，肖战一定以为自己找错了地方。  
他站在树下，抬头望着簇拥在一起的翠叶，伸手摸了摸粗糙的树干，仿佛在跟多年不见的朋友打招呼。  
他想起那一天，村里第一次来外人，大家都围在村口偷偷地看，肖战嫌热，就坐在树下边吃雪糕边乘凉。然后他就忽然被攥住手腕，脖颈一痛，意识模糊地晕过去之前，他还在可惜没吃两口的雪糕掉在了地上。  
“这是我被带走的地方。”他说这话的时候来了一阵微风，树枝簌簌地晃了两下。  
王一博欲言又止，不知道该如何回应他。肖战也没有非要他说什么，更像是自言自语。  
他转过来时没有想象的那么低落，反而脸色都好了起来，王一博突然意识到，有些病其实是乡愁，回了家就能痊愈。  
肖战站在树下，踌躇了很久，就是迈不开脚步。他曾做过白日梦，幻想自己穿过半个中国回到这里，飞奔着冲向拐角的第一户人家，速度快得连人影都变得模糊。  
原来这就叫近乡情怯啊。肖战想。  
他远远地看见一个人影，拄着拐杖佝偻着背。他已经不能凭靠背影认出这是哪个邻居婆婆了，婆婆岁数大了，也许都不记得他了。  
“不去吗？”王一博问他。  
肖战呼了一口气：“去。”他越过破土而出的老树根，朝前走了两步。  
肖战发现身边没有人，脚踏在第一节台阶上，转过头，看到王一博站在原地没有动，愣了一下：“你不来吗？”  
王一博摇摇头，说，不了。  
他不知道怎么面对肖战的家人，他甚至有些害怕想象他家人看向自己的那一幕。肖战该怎么介绍他呢，“拐卖我的人的弟弟”吗？  
他那天做梦，梦到肖战疯狂地跑，他就疯狂地追，肖战停下的时候场景突然就变成了某座高楼的楼顶，他站在墙边，一个翻身就能坠下去。他在梦里跟王一博说，我好讨厌北京。  
王一博决定带他回重庆的那一刻就准备好了告别，他几乎笃定肖战不会再回去了。  
肖战朝他笑了笑：“好。那你歇一歇。”

村子里的大多数人家都盖了新房子——如果肖战没见过就算新的话。山里潮湿，大多数房子的墙上都长满了绿油油的苔藓和杂草，看不出它原本的颜色。  
老婆婆拉了个小凳在屋外面坐着，哄着不大的小孩子们在院子里玩儿。她把肖战当成了外乡人，隔着栅栏门问道：“小伙子要切哪底儿嘛？找哪个嘛？”  
肖战靠着她眉心的痣想起她姓温，她的孙孙当时和他在村子里的小学念一个年级，那个时候肖战常来她家玩，一玩就是一整天。  
“温婆婆，你猜哈我是哪个？”肖战趴在院外的矮栅栏上，朝她笑。  
温婆婆愣了一下，好久才说：“战战？”  
肖战和温婆婆说了会儿话，便往前走去寻找自己的家。温婆婆说他们家盖了新房子，但是他外婆不肯搬走，还在原先的老房子住。  
离得越近肖战脚步越快，上了台阶后这一整条小路的房子都还很破旧，和多年前没什么两样，唯一的区别就是多了几台空调，有的房子被用红色油漆写上了危房。  
他家和隔壁家中间隔着的那棵树比以前还要高，枝桠冲着阳光生长，快要伸到对面的房顶上去。小屋子的窗冲外开着，一只猫咪正歪在房檐上懒洋洋地晒太阳，尾巴垂下来，像挂在窗上的装饰品。  
“外婆！”  
肖战读书的时候，放学回来隔着老远就会开始呼喊他的外婆，外婆的声音像一首小调，就着炊烟饭香从窗子里传出来：“晓得劳，洗手吃饭劳。”  
所以当他时隔十二年又从这扇窗里听见他外婆的声音，他产生了一种他从来没有离开过家乡的错觉。  
矮矮的门被从里面打开，现在的肖战要进去的话，必须得弯着腰。满头银发的外婆颤颤巍巍地走出来，好像没看到肖战似的，左左右右看了看，等了好久也没见到她的外孙，怀疑是不是自己听错了。  
她视力向来不太好，眼睛混混沌沌地朝肖战看过来：“小伙子，你看到我的孙儿没得哦？他今年十五岁，嫩个高，眼睛嘿大，长得嘿乖。在勒上头那个村子头读书，嘞哈应该放学了哟。”

外婆得了老年痴呆症。  
他的姨妈们都嫁到了外村去，舅舅们也在外村的车间干活，路途周折，有时候一天回一次家，有时候两三天才回一次。大多数时间都是有人在外婆身边陪着的，如果实在没空，就让隔壁的李叔临时照料一下。  
她的时间永远地停留在肖战离开的那一年，中午吃饭的时候李叔跟肖战说，她每天都要给肖战做好饭，然后等他回家，日子日复一日地过，她终于做不动了，但是仍然要固执地等肖战回来一起吃。他的姨姨和舅舅就骗她，有时候说战战去好朋友家了，有时候说战战今天学校有事不回来吃了。  
外婆不相信肖战就是她的小外孙，肖战说多了外婆还生了气，把他面前的菜都撤了，叫李叔赶他走。  
饭吃到一半被赶出门，肖战哭笑不得，李叔叹了口气，问他要不要先去他家里休息。  
肖战摇摇头，说没关系，好久没回来了，我到处去逛逛。

村子再往里走就是大片的庄稼地和一个个池塘。荷花不是季节，山茶花却零星地开着，肖战蹲下来掐了一朵，指尖捏着它的茎转圈。  
两只狗从他身边颠颠跑过，在他脚边嗅了嗅，觉得他的气息有些陌生，谨慎地退了几步，灰溜溜地走了。  
肖战穿过一座小桥，他像小时候一样在那上面坐了很久，把手里的山茶花扔进去，看它像小船一样飘向远方。  
再走下去就是山林子了，穿过去就是另一个村庄，他上学的地方。但是这一趟逛下来，时间已经不早了，太阳挂在西边，有些昏昏欲睡。  
他便原路折回去，脚步停在稻田旁，弯下腰卷起裤腿，把鞋子脱下来，随随便便地丢在一棵树下。他光着脚走进去，看着湿漉漉的泥土没过他的脚面。  
他想起在北京，刚开始在院子里种花的时候，他也常常像这样把脚埋进泥里，被王一荣说过一次没教养，他就再也不在他面前光脚下地。  
肖战淌着水往里走，听见悉悉索索的声音从他背后传来，无奈地回过身，他用手拨开稻穗，看见王一博正手忙脚乱地拯救他的鞋。  
“哈儿。”肖战站在金黄色的稻田里，像被长长稻穗簇拥着，“你不是说你不来吗？”  
王一博面对着夕阳，整个人也被烘得金灿灿的，有点睁不开眼。他用咳嗽掩盖自己被发现的尴尬，朝前走了两步，整个鞋都陷了下去，彻底救不了了。  
肖战走到他面前，蹲下去给他挽起裤腿，叫他把鞋子脱了，放在外面。  
“跟着我脚印走，实的。”

10  
他们走了很远，悬在天上的太阳缓缓落下去，肖战才终于走累了。他找了个稍微干一点的地方，从常年放在这里的小推车里拿出一张草席子，往地上一铺。  
躺下的那一刻王一博终于松了一口气。上午肖战从黄桷树那儿走了以后他没多久就跟上去了，肖战胃病还没好，他不太放心，哪里知道肖战这么能走，他又不敢半途而废，只好硬跟着，脚酸得都不是自己的了，他也不好意思跟肖战说。  
他顾不上考虑躺地上脏不脏这件事了，一骨碌躺在肖战身边，长长的呼了口气。  
几根特立独行的芦苇探着脖子，把散发着微弱光芒的太阳挡住一角。微风也不甘示弱，低空卷过，把芦苇吹得左摇右摆。太阳躲进远处连绵山川的庇护里，映在他们眼中的是大片的深蓝，夜晚终于来了。  
今天难得天气好，星星在漆黑的夜空里亮堂堂地连成片。  
“害怕吗？”肖战不知道什么时候叼了根狗尾巴草，双手交叠枕在头下，翘起了二郎腿。  
他不说王一博还没觉得，被他提醒了以后王一博才觉得阴嗖嗖的，不禁打了个寒颤。他不动声色地往肖战身边挤了挤，胳膊贴胳膊，才觉得没那么吓人。  
他忽而想起那次肖战说过的话，意识到原来肖战也忍不住在话语间跟他提起过自己的家乡。  
“确实很漂亮。”王一博证实了自己的想象。他又问肖战：“你小时候经常躺在这里吗？”  
“嗯。我常常拿着手电筒来守水，一呆就是一夜，有的时候我自己，有的时候还有别家小孩。”肖战说完，又扭头看他，“你知道守水是什么意思吗？”  
王一博当然不懂，肖战就继续给他讲，因为还在生病，声音听起来有气无力：“种水稻需要水，没水活不了就吃不上饭，但是有的时候不下雨，有的人嫌自己田里水不够，就跑到别人家地里去抢，用锄头挖个缺口，水就流走了。所以要守着，免得自己家没收成。”  
“那互相偷不就解决了。”王一博觉得这个办法又快又简单。  
肖战踢了一下他的腿：“你傻吗？有的人只许自己偷不许别人偷。”  
“哦。”王一博觉得自己刚才的提议好像是有点蠢。但是他发现肖战在踢他的时候挺有劲的，一点都不像生病的样子。  
肖战踢完他很自然地把腿搭到了王一博腿上，露在外面的一截小腿贴在一起，热烘烘的。他把沾满泥的脚丫蹬在王一博脚背上，说：“你怎么脚这么大，手也这么大。”  
然后肖战就开始给他讲小时候碰到的缺德人，以及他是怎么报复回去的，把王一博听得直笑。他笑着笑着一侧头，肖战的脸不是很清楚，但是能看到他眼睛里的光，亮晶晶的，好像星星。  
在家乡的肖战快乐无比，自在而恣意。这里是他的天地，是他的复乐园，是他的世外桃源。  
“如果……”王一博在沉寂的夜色里开口，问的时候自己都觉得荒谬，“如果你能选，你愿意在重庆，还是在北京？”  
其实他的潜台词是在问，你会不会跟我分手。  
“没有如果。”上次王一博问他，他也是这么回答的。  
王一博笑了一声。他确实不应该再做一些没有可能的假设，比如如果肖战没被拐到北京，他们应该如何在这偌大的世界里相遇。  
“重庆是很好。”王一博又说道，听起来像在自言自语，自我安慰，“比北京要好。”  
肖战挑了下眉，嗅到他话里的一丝不对。他扭过头，吐掉嘴里的草，看着他说：“我留在重庆，咱们就要分手。”  
“……嗯。”  
“那就分。”肖战答得很干脆。  
王一博没说别的，只应了一声“好”。  
“王一博。”肖战忽然又开口，叫他名字。  
“嗯？怎……”  
肖战突然一个翻身坐到他身上，屁股抵着他裤子里的阴茎，问：“做爱吗？”

肖战的内裤连同裤子一起被扯掉，挂在他的左脚踝上，下半身在微凉的夜里光裸裸的，而王一博却只是解了个裤子。  
肖战坐在王一博身上缓慢地扭着腰一起一落，王一博双手托着他的臀，往两边掰去，好让阴茎进得更深一些。肖战的腰腹没多时就出了汗，他病还没全好，虚弱地喘着气，每次将他的阴茎整个吞进去，都要含着他坐一会儿才能再起来。  
“好累。”肖战干脆坐他身上不动了，王一博却是不肯的。王一博把手移到他的腰上来，扶着他的腰上下动，向上顶的时候把肖战往下扣，阴茎狠狠地插到他后穴里，撞击出无比淫靡的响声。  
空旷的芦苇地里回荡着他俩性爱的声音和激烈的喘息，溪水兀自潺潺地流，仿佛要比谁更大声。  
王一博把肖战按在草席子上，肖战的两条腿就自动缠到他脖子上，后穴被挤成了一个小缝，王一博扶着阴茎插进去。这个姿势太紧了，王一博被夹得差点射精，阴茎滑过他体内湿滑的软肉，又整个拔了出来。  
“你要是这么守水，你家的水稻应该很快就干死了。”王一博用手指去捏他的乳尖，肖战面色潮红地呻吟着，发丝里掺进了掉落的芦苇絮和草席子上的枯草，“但是你水挺多的，没准能救活。”  
肖战被后面这句话给说得恼羞成怒，上手去挠王一博胳膊，话却被王一博一下顶回喉咙，只顾唔唔地叫起来，圈着他脖子的双腿逐渐撑不住，无力地垂在他肩上。  
“崽，崽崽。”肖战迷离地伸出舌头，试图用手把王一博搂过来，“亲、亲一哈。”  
王一博意识到这是一句亲密的重庆话以后愣了一下，问“什么”，肖战意识到他想再听一遍，立刻羞了，迅速改口道：“亲一下。”  
王一博笑了笑埋在他体内，轻轻地亲了一下他的膝盖。肖战呜呜地摇头，表示不是亲那里，他用手去够王一博，抽泣着说“亲嘴巴”，却因为一直张着嘴，口腔里的唾液从嘴角溢出来，肖战顾不上管，眉毛皱皱巴巴的，一脸委屈地看王一博。  
王一博凑过去含住他的唇，肖战用湿濡的舌尖回应他。肖战在做爱的时候向来是喜欢接吻的，而且是那种缠绵悱恻的吻，若不是要喘气，他可能一直不肯停下。  
王一博在他体内激烈地进出，好像再用力一点，就能把肖战牢牢地嵌进身体里。肖战搂紧他，头埋在他的颈窝里，在他耳边说了好多柔软的重庆话，把他那天想听的都说了个遍。  
他觉得这场田野里的性爱像是肖战给他的施舍，好要他不必这么灰头土脸地离开重庆。  
“肖战。”  
“……唔……”  
他还是在幻想如果，如果他们能更好的遇见，那他愿意自己困在重庆十二年。

回到外婆的小屋时里面的灯亮着，里面依稀有人声传出来。早晨晒太阳的猫咪现在正在窗台上偷吃，听见有人走过来，喵喵叫了两声。  
肖战敲了敲门，出来开门的是他的小姨。小姨见到肖战后愣了一下，然后伸出胳膊把他抱住，说这么多年你终于回来了。  
小姨嫁得最近，李叔吃过午饭就叫自己小儿子去找她，她便放了手里的活急匆匆赶来。她同肖战最亲，知道他八成是去地里乱逛了，就一直等到现在。  
小姨看到肖战身边还站着个陌生人，肖战把他拉过来，带给小姨看，说这是我朋友，叫王一博。  
肖战又看着王一博，笑着说：“这是我小嬢嬢。”王一博乖乖就跟着喊了一声“小嬢嬢”。  
“好乖的娃儿哟。”小姨招呼他们进屋，外婆正在吃晚饭。一下午的时间外婆又不认识肖战了，小姨摇摇头，跟她讲他是战战呀，外婆抬头看看他，笑着说，战战回来了呀，赶紧吃饭。  
“勒个小娃儿是哪个屋头滴？”  
“朋友。叫一博。”肖战咬着筷子，扫了一眼小姨和外婆，怕她们发觉自己的小心思。然后他仰着下巴开始显摆，问外婆：“乖不乖？”  
“乖，好乖哟！”  
“我外婆夸你乖。”他重复这句话的时候心情格外愉悦，但王一博总觉得他笑得意味深长，好像占了什么便宜似的。  
肖战欺负他听不懂重庆话里的“乖”是在夸人漂亮，笑嘻嘻地不给他解释。因为还是没什么胃口，他就随便吃了几筷子，倒是比在北京的时候吃的多点。他自己不吃饭，就来骚扰王一博，待在桌子底下的脚不老实，非要去勾王一博的腿，害得王一博一顿饭也吃不安宁。  
重庆的菜太辣了，王一博吃了一口辣得满脸通红，肖战就光看着，笑得眼泪都要掉出来，但是见他小姨和外婆也弯了嘴角，立刻说：“你们不要笑他，笑劳他要回切跟我耍脾气。”  
“斗准你笑不准别个笑索？”小姨给王一博倒水解辣，王一博说了谢谢咽了一大口。  
吃过饭小姨叫他们两个去大屋子那边住，肖战好久没回来，想留在老房子睡。  
这间屋子里的灯坏了还没来得及修，肖战从抽屉里翻出一根蜡烛点上，一片漆黑里终于有一丁点微弱的光。又破又旧的床板硌人后背，粗糙的棉被上有一股潮气，难闻又重，累了一整天，睡觉却成了一件难事。  
于是他俩开始搂着对方接吻，肖战打开腿叫他进来，盖在身上的被子被无情地掀翻在地，动静太大，差点扇灭蜡烛。  
外婆的房间就在隔壁，肖战咬紧嘴巴，不敢呻吟出声，但是还是抑制不住一些零星的气音。他被王一博顶得直往上耸，被虐待的床也跟着摇晃起来，不满地发起牢骚，吱吱嘎嘎地响。  
“你今天晚上好凶，操得我屁股痛。”肖战搂着他，小声在他耳边讲，“但是好爽。”  
“你家人肯定不知道你在床上说话这么骚。”王一博觉得肖战在他怀里像是一滩水，他的后穴时不时抽搐，淫荡地扭着屁股迎上来。  
“我下次去北京，”肖战攀着他的背，悬空的腰剧烈颤抖，“能不能去找你做爱？”  
“随时欢迎。”王一博一挺腰，阴茎挤开他红肿的小口，戳着他的点。  
肖战盈溢着泪水的眼里是老房子里潮湿得发霉的墙，上面无数绿色斑点，他感觉王一博的动作越来越快，在他要把阴茎从他体内拔出去之前，抬着腰绞紧后穴，把人拉回来，大敞着腿迎接他：“射进来。”  
精液喷涌着填满他的后穴，肖战呜咽了一声，被他操得射了出来。他贴上来和王一博接吻，手心湿漉漉地没有抓住，一下躺回了床上，脆弱的床板发出一声刺耳的响声，两人个突然朝下滑了一截。  
“……”肖战还没从高潮中缓过神来，愣了半天才问：“怎么了？”  
王一博看着陷进四方床架里的床板，沉默了片刻，说：“你家床被咱俩做塌了。”  
“……赔钱。”  
“我身上没带钱。”王一博在他身体里动了动，“塌都塌了，要不然再做一次吧。算我赔你的。”  
“你这分手炮没完了。”肖战笑。  
王一博舔掉他下巴上的汗珠：“不愿意做那我一说你就夹紧干什么？”

村子里的清晨是很热闹的，王一博醒来的时候，他从听见肖战在门外和小姨说话。  
他们语速很快，王一博只能听懂一些，再加上猜测，知道他们是在说肖战在北京的生活。  
王一博听得蔫儿了，坐床上发呆。没几分钟肖战开门进来，看见床上那人头发乱得像鸟窝。他走过去，把手里的棉布衣服递给他：“凑合穿。收拾收拾起来，我带你去逛逛。”  
白天外婆又不认识肖战了，见到两个大小伙子在屋里一站，差点要拿笤帚去轰人。肖战连忙拽着王一博跑出来，跑着跑着手就牵在了一起。  
肖战说的逛逛就是真的乱逛，看见一个什么东西，就给王一博说说是干嘛用的，王一博偶尔会发出一些无厘头的提问，肖战就玩闹着打他的胳膊。  
他俩穿过林子去了肖战的小学，那里又重新翻修了一遍，墙上贴了个蓝底儿的大牌子，用白字写着“说普通话 写规范字”。肖战看见了以后嘟嘟囔囔地说，我要是晚出生几年就好了，那我也就会说普通话了。  
学校外面的路修得还不错，最起码是平的。他俩就手拉着手在墙外面走，碰见人也不分开。  
王一博本来想把手抽回来，怕这些人认识他回头背地里说他闲话。但是肖战说没关系，耍朋友牵手很正常嘛。  
“你们这里朋友都牵手啊？”王一博不知道耍朋友什么意思，纳闷地问。  
肖战就抿嘴笑，不回答。  
学校逛够了他俩就往回走，肖战走累了，就拉着王一博在池塘边坐下，脱了鞋子把脚伸进去，踩着像圆扇一样的荷叶。  
王一博也学他，但是脚蹬得太用力了，水就溅起来，溅了肖战一脸。  
“王一博！”肖战用胳膊肘杵他，“你是不是故意的！”  
王一博不承认，肖战就幼稚地反击回去，没多会儿身上的衣服就斑斑点点地湿了。  
肖战突然“嘘”了一声，王一博顺着他的目光看过去，看见水面上蹲了一只蜻蜓。他支楞着胳膊等了半天，刚要下手去抓，就听到王一博突然冒出一句话，把他吓一跳，蜻蜓也没抓到。  
“重庆话的蜻蜓为什么是蜻蜓猫啊？为什么要加个猫，不是蜻蜓狗，或者蜻蜓兔呢？”  
“……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”肖战顾不上因为蜻蜓跑了生气了，被王一博乐得前俯后仰，眼泪都笑出来了。  
王一博莫名其妙，摸了摸鼻子，心想我的问题很傻吗？他被肖战笑得有点恼火，掐着肖战的腰叫他别笑了。  
肖战捂着肚子缓了半天笑意才止了，呼了一口气，说：“蜻蜓的重庆话是丁丁猫儿，不是蜻蜓猫，你怎么听的？”  
王一博就给他解释他怎么把这两个东西掺和在一起的，肖战边听他讲边眼角弯弯地笑，等他说完，回他道：“你真可爱。是我在北京挖到的宝藏。”  
那可不可以不分手？  
王一博想这么问他。  
但是他还是没有说这句话。  
他们两个沉默地对视了一会儿，凑在一起接了个缱绻的吻。分开时肖战蹭了蹭他的鼻子，又在他唇上轻轻亲了一下。  
王一博很难形容他现在的心情。他觉得自己脆弱得像块玻璃，一挤就要碎掉了。他很难想象回到北京他要如何挨过没有肖战的日子，他甚至自暴自弃地有点想哭。  
他知道肖战是爱他的，可正是因为如此他更难割舍掉这段感情。肖战怎么可能爱他胜过爱自己的家乡？  
他舍不得。  
王一博觉得自己应该快点逃跑，免得再陷在肖战充满爱意的眼睛里。  
“我要走了。”王一博站起来，从池塘边上跳了下来。  
“你现在就要走吗？”肖战的声音从背后传来。  
“嗯。”王一博朝前走了两步。  
“好吧。”肖战的话里有点遗憾。他觉得王一博小朋友有点傻乎乎的，认定了脑子里的想法就转不过来弯，决定不再逗他了。他用手拨了一下水：“那等我病好了，你再来接我回家。”  
王一博闻言脚步一顿，诧异地回过身，以为自己听错了：“……回家？”  
“对呀。”肖战也回过身，朝他明媚地笑，“回北京啊。”

END


End file.
